The Alliance of Middle-Earth and Westeros
by Bobby South
Summary: A Sequel to 'Rescues From A Wizard and A Hobbit'. Like so many fans, I felt really let down with the official season eight of 'Game of Thrones', so here is my own season finale with the addition of some of my favourite Tolkien characters.
1. New Allies of the Greyjoys

Theon Greyjoy and the remaining supporters of Yara were approaching their uncle Euron's fleet, intending to rescue his sister. He had just won the respect of Yara's supporters by defeating Harrag in a brawl.

Before they reached the fleet, they saw a rowboat from Euron's fleet on patrol. Theon ordered his men to play dead and let them come to them. They waited until Euron's men arrived. As they boarded their lifeboat to investigate them, Theon and his men went for the kill. There were enough men for them to steal the uniforms to board the _Silence_.

Everything continued to go according to plan. Theon's men were rowing the rowboat through the heart of the fleet and no one suspected them, due to their uniforms. They finally reached the _Silence_. One man held the boat's ladder so the rowboat would be steady enough while Theon and the rest of his men climb up.

No one was on deck when they reached it. Theon thought this could be a trap for anyone trying to save Yara. He ordered his men to keep alert as they headed straight down below deck where Yara was exactly where he thought she would and tied up to a thick wooden pole.

"Theon?" Yara asked.

Theon shushed her as he went to free her. "I am sorry I deserted you before, but –"

"It's a trap!" Yara cried.

"Where's the crew?" Theon got his answer when a sword was pointed at the back of his throat.

"Walk away from her now or she, you and your men will die immediately."

Theon looked ahead to his men were surrounded by Euron's men. He stood up and was escorted to his men by what he was assuming was Euron's general.

"Well, well," the general said. "His Grace will be very pleased with this. All that remains of his family on his own ship. I don't think he will care whether he wants them alive or dead." He turned to his own men. "Relieve them of their weapons."

As the men tried to do what they were ordered to do, Theon and his men drew out their weapons before they could lay a finger on them.

One by one, Theon and his men tried to fight as much of Euron's men as they could, but more of Euron's men kept coming and soon Theon was the only one left. He got surrounded by many of his enemies, but he still refused to drop the sword.

Euron's general held a knife at Yara. "Drop the sword or you'll both be dead."

Theon hesitated. He knew his uncle wouldn't let them live so he found it very hard to believe his general. But he felt he didn't have much choice so he just dropped his sword.

The general just laughed along with his men. "Fools. Did you guys really think I would let you live?"

Then a soldier fell down and cried in pain. Then two more fell down. Everyone looked at the three dead soldiers with a dwarf holding a blood-stained axe towering above them. This one wasn't like Tyrion Lannister. To Theon Greyjoy, it looked like one of the dwarves from Middle-Earth.

"I knew you wouldn't let them live," the angry dwarf snapped at the general. "And that's why I'm not going to let you live!" Then he swung his axe to more of Euron's men. Then he turned to Theon. "Well, don't just stand there, laddie! Grab your sword and fight."

Theon grabbed his sword and helped the dwarf fight Euron's men.

"Theon, behind you!" Yara yelled.

Theon ducked before the general could whack him with his sword, but he couldn't avoid getting kicked in the stomach. He fell down and dropped his sword. The general went for the kill, but the dwarf's axe got to his head first. The general's head fell down and rolled next to Theon before the rest of his body collapsed.

The dwarf picked his axe and headed to Yara to free her with it.

Theon picked himself up. "Who are you? Who sent you? Who are you in league with? Cersei Lannister?"

"If I was in league with that nasty woman, why would I come to rescue you and your sister?" the dwarf snapped. "I'm with Gandalf the White."

"Gandalf the White?" Theon remembered the famous wizard from Middle-Earth. He and his fellow hobbit Peregin Took saved him and Sansa from House Bolton after they saved Shireen Baratheon from her evil father Stannis and her evil priestess Melisandre. "So you're from Middle-Earth?"

"Aye, laddie," the dwarf said, as he helped Yara to her feet. "The name's Gimli, son of Gloin."

"What are you and Gandalf doing here?"

"Ask him your questions when you meet him," Gimli said. "Now, come on."

The confused Greyjoy siblings followed the Middle-Earth dwarf to the deck.

* * *

Gimli and the Greyjoys saw most of Euron's fleet was getting attacked by another fleet. This was not one from Westeros.

"Is this fleet yours, Gimli?" Yara asked.

"Aye," Gimli said.

Then they saw another of Euron's ship that was on fire sailing towards them. Men from that ship boarded the _Silence_ and started to attack the Greyjoy siblings.

"Gimli, we could use a little help!" Theon cried.

"So could I!"

He turned to see the dwarf was busy with more of Euron's men coming onto the _Silence_ from another burning ship.

Gimli and the Greyjoy siblings tried their hardest to fight, but they were all too much. Then all of these Greyjoy soldiers were greeted with arrows through their necks. After they fell down, Gimli and the siblings saw an elf from Middle-Earth, carrying a bow and a quiver of some arrows, approaching them.

"What are you doing here, laddie?" Gimli snapped at the elf. "I had everything under control here!"

The elf scoffed. "Sure you did. If I hadn't come, you and your new friends would be dead."

"Gimli, is this elf your friend?" Theon asked.

"Aye. This is Legolas."

Legolas took charge of the helm. "Now, hold on tight," he said. "And get ready for defences."

The _Silence_ started to sail.

"Where are we going to?" Yara asked.

"To King Aragorn's ship," Legolas replied.

Gimli and the Greyjoys held on and looked for enemies as Legolas steered the _Silence_ towards the Gondor Fleet. Most of Euron's fleet had burnt and sunk. There were only three unharmed ships left, but Gimli and the Greyjoys kept an eye for any of Euron's archers firing arrows at them. There were not many to return fire.

When they reached the ship that had Aragron and Gandalf fighting some of Euron's men, they boarded and helped to finish off their uncle's men. The _Silence_ kept on sailing until it joined the burning ships.

"Sail away!" Aragorn yelled to the helmsman.

"Your Majetsy," called Faramir. "What of the retreating ships?"

Aragorn looked ahead to see the last two ships of Euron's fleet were fleeing back to King's Landing.

"They are not of our concern," Gandalf said. "We must not delay any more than we must."

Aragorn nodded and turned to the helmsman. "Sail away," he ordered again.

The ship started to sail away, followed by the remaining ships of the Gondor fleet.


	2. Lady Stark's Request

The Greyjoys counted the remaining ships in the Gondor fleet. There were only nine ships left, including the one that they were on.

"How many ships did you have before you attacked our uncle's fleet?" Theon asked Legolas.

"Twenty ships," the elf said.

"But the whole of the Greyjoy Fleet has sunk," Gimli said. "That means we're luckier than your uncle and Queen Cersei are."

"So why are you here in Westeros?" Yara asked.

"Our friend will tell you," Legolas said.

The Greyjoys turned around to see Gandalf the White and King Aragorn approaching them.

"Theon Greyjoy, Yara Greyjoy," the wizard said.

"Gandalf," Theon said. "King Aragorn."

"Welcome aboard," Aragorn greeted.

"We are here in Westeros at the request of Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell," Gandalf said.

"Is this about this White Walker threat?" Theon asked.

"Yes. Lady Stark sent me a raven all the way to Middle-Earth. She has explained that she and Jon Snow have recaptured Winterfell in the Stark name after my hobbit friend Peregrin Took and I save them the last time we were here in Westeros. She explained that her brother has been named King in the North and that he has allied with Queen Daenerys Targaryen, who had agreed to help with the White Walkers. Even though she had her dragons and her two armies the Unsullied and the Dothraki, Lady Stark doesn't trust this new ally and she had asked me if I can be of any assistance, while you and many others were trying to negotiate with Queen Cersei.

"So I gather all I could. King Aragorn and his Gondor Army. King Eomer and his Rohan Army. And our elf and dwarf friends, Legolas and Gimli."

"We are all grateful that you have come to help us with the White Walkers," Yara said, "even if Lady Stark didn't request you. But was there something else that made you want to gather your friends to come and help us? Do you have White Walkers in Middle-Earth?"

"No," Gandalf replied. "We are doing this because –"

Then there was a rattle coming from a trunk. Aragorn went with Faramir and his wife Eowyn to investigate it. It was a big rattle and it was loud enough to sound like one of Sauron's orcs was in it.

"Ready yourselves," Aragorn said to Faramir and Eowyn, as he readied his sword.

Faramir and Eowyn readied their swords as Aragorn kicked the truck over. The lid opened and everyone got ready for whatever it was to roll out. They were relieved it wasn't an orc. It wasn't one creature, but four creatures. They were four hobbits.

One of them groaned as he woke up. "Where are we?"

"You're in Westeros, Master Peregrin," Faramir said.

The hobbit named Peregrin Took or his better-known nickname Pippin looked up and his face beamed up. "Faramir?"

His cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck or Merry woke up and saw Faramir and another face he recognised. "Lady Eowyn?"

Eowyn smiled. "Good to see you again, Merry."

Then the hobbits saw their wizard friend passing through Faramir and Eowyn. He gave them an angry look. "Meridadoc Brandybuck! Peregrin Took!" he yelled. "What are you hobbits doing here?"

That angry yell woke up two more hobbits. They were Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf yelled. "What are you doing here?" Then he turned to the last hobbit. "Frodo Baggins," he said gently, but just as firm as he was with the other hobbits. "What are you doing here? With that wound the Night King gave you, you should be more careful."

"Sorry, Gandalf," Frodo said. "We didn't come here on purpose. I don't even know how we got here."

"Well, start with the last thing you remember before waking up," Gandalf said.

"We were celebrating Sam's daughter Elanor's second birthday," Frodo said. "The whole Shire was celebrating it. Sam, Merry, Pippin and I drank too much ale. We drank so much that we started to walk and laugh, but not how long or how loud. I don't remember when we fell asleep or how we got into this trunk. I'm sorry if we caused any trouble, Gandalf."

"Well, the only trouble is that we are on a mission and we cannot turn back to Middle-Earth," the wizard said. "We might never even return."

"Is this like our quest to destroy Sauron's Ring two years ago, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam asked.

"Well, this quest is more complicated, Samwise. It's not just fighting an army of monsters, it's about getting the remaining houses to unite. Whether you like it or not, you four are now part of this new mission to save Westeros. But remember this. If any of you die, I will not be responsible for your faiths. You all came at your own accord."

"So what is this mission in Westeros?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf explained to them what he told the Greyjoy siblings about arriving at Sansa Stark's request to defeat the White Walkers.

"So where's the Rohan fleet?" Merry asked.

"They are heading for the Wall," Gandalf said. "To make sure the Watch can hold the White Walkers off."

"So where are we going to now?" Pippin asked.

"King's Landing."

"King's Landing?" Yara asked. "After destroying our uncle's fleet?"

"We have to evacuate the people, in case the Wall crumbles and the White Walkers march through," Gandalf said.

"What about Queen Cersei and our uncle?" Theon Greyjoy asked. "Jon Snow and Daenerys tried to negotiate with them, but they wouldn't listen."

"If our kings and queens from Westeros couldn't get to them," Yara said, "why do you think they'll listen to a king and a wizard from Middle-Earth?"

"I do not know," Gandalf said. "But for the sake of both Middle-Earth and Westeros, we will have to defeat the White Walkers and protect many people from them as we can."

"How will it affect us, Gandalf?" Pippin asked. "We don't get White Walkers in Middle-Earth."

"No, not yet."

"Not yet?"

"That's right. You heard me correctly, Peregrin Took. The White Walkers never stop. If they take over Westeros, Essos and Sothoryos, they will come straight for Middle-Earth. That will mean no more Shire, no more ale, no more bread and cheese and no more pipe-weed. Understand now?"

"So where do start?"

Gandalf took that as the fool of a took was starting to understand.

"We are here in King's Landing," Aragorn told everyone. He turned to Gandalf. "Are we sticking to the plan? No changes yet?"

"Not that I can think off," Gandalf said. "But be ready for anything."

Then Aragorn went to get his friends and soldiers ready as the Gondor fleet sailed towards King's Landing.


	3. The Wall Falls

Tormund Giantsbane and Lord Beric Dondarrion were on the Wall with the Night's Watch rangers and the Wildings. So far everything was peaceful, though everyone was on the alert for any White Walkers. It took them days to recover from their near-death experiences from their White Walker Hunt led by their friend Jon Snow, but they still kept their alert for them.

Everyone on the Wall heard a lot of ravens making a lot of terrified noises. They followed them to see flying above very quickly, as if their lives depended on it. They looked down to see not only did there ravens coming out of the trees of the Haunted Forest, but so did the White Walkers themselves. It looked like the entire army was there.

"Clear out!"

Tormund, Beric, all the rangers and the wildings with them saw a different group of soldiers running past them. They had never seen this army before.

"Clear the Wall!" the leader yelled.

"Who the fuck are you?" Beric asked.

A soldier stepped in front of his leader. "Behold Eomer, Son of Eomund, King of Rohan."

"Rohan?" Beric asked. "From Middle-Earth? Have you come to invade?"

"We have enough problems here and kings and queens here trying to control us without you –"

"No!" Eomer snapped. "We are here to help you. Lady Stark of Winterfell sent us."

Tormund's eyes widen. "Lady Stark?"

"That is correct. She sent a raven to Gandalf the White for help against that army down there. He has asked us and Gondor from Middle-Earth to assist him in this fight. By Gandalf's orders, we are here to clear everyone from the Wall."

"We can't go anywhere," Beric said. "We must keep those bastards down there as long as we can."

Eomer and his army looked down. The White Walkers had stopped moving.

"They've stopped moving," Tormund said.

"Now's our chance." Then Beric turned to the rangers. "Archers, to your marks! Do not listen to these Rohan assholes!"

As the archers went to their positions, ignoring Eomer and his soldiers' protests and attempts to hold them back, they froze in horror when they looked ahead. It was the Night King himself on the dragon Viserion. Everyone was too stunned to move or to think what to do. Everyone that wasn't from Rohan.

"Everyone, leave!" Eomer roared at everyone. "Get moving!"

Everyone, including Tormund and Beric, didn't dare to argue with the King of Rohan.

"Move! Run!" Tormund roared at the top of his lungs.

"Arm your bow and arrows!" Eomer yelled.

"We can't kill them with just arrows!" Beric yelled.

"But we can slow them down and buy everyone more time to leave!"

As everyone kept running to down the levels to leave the Wall, everyone armed their bow and arrows and fired at the Night King. He wasn't dodging them as much as they hoped, but at least he didn't make Viserion breathe fire… yet.

Then the Wall started to rumble and crumble. Everyone stopped to see the Night King was finally making Viserion breathe blue fire onto the wall.

"Do not stop!" Eomer yelled. "Keep moving!"

"Move, you bastards!" Tormund yelled.

Everyone continued to run as fast as they could down the stairs, but one by one some rangers, wildings and Rohan soldiers started to collapse with the Wall.

Eomer, Tormund and Beric with the few of their soldiers managed to reach the lower levels of the Wall. They managed to keep on running, but the part of the wall they were at collapsed and they fell down with it.

* * *

Eomer groaned as he woke up. He saw that he was clear from any rubble, completely unharmed and just merely covered in snow. He got up on his feet and still felt fine. He saw a few of the men he had been running with had survived, including Tormund and Beric among the surviving rangers, wildlings and Rohirrim. As he rallied them to himself, they heard a noise. It was coming from the other side of the Wall. It was completely destroyed. All that was left of it was the litter of rubble, snow, blood and the bodies of the deceased rangers, wildings, and Rohan soldiers. Then they saw the White Walkers marching through.

"Everyone, arm yourselves!" Eomer ordered.

Everyone armed themselves with the loose swords and shields they could fine as the White Walker army approached them. Beric's flaming sword lit up.

The White Walkers came to them at roaring speed. Then the first few rows of the monsters were pinned down by many spears and arrows.

Eomer didn't need to turn around because he knew where those spears and arrows were coming from. They were coming from Gamling and the rest of Rohirrim. They even had some Wildings and Night's Watch rangers that evacuated earlier on the Rohirrim's horses. There were enough spears and arrows to keep the White Walkers away from Eomer and the Wall survivors in time for them to climb up on the horses.

Eomer took his horse from Gamling, who had been holding him while the king and his chosen soldiers went to evacuate everyone from the Wall. "To Winterfell!" he ordered.

The horses turned and ran for Winterfell as fast as they could.

As they rode, Eomer heard whoosing in the air. He looked up to see the Night King and Viserion flying above them. They saw them yet the dragon didn't try to burn them. He wondered why.

It wasn't until nightfall when Eomer, the Rohirrim and the remaining Night's Watch rangers and Wildings decided to stop and rest for the night. According to Tormund, they were just less than a day away from Winterfell. They felt that they couldn't go any further and they needed to rest and save their energy. Eomer chose two Rohan soldiers for night watch along with a couple of Wildings and Night's Watch rangers.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" a Rohan soldier called. "We got company!"

Eomer ordered everyone up on their feet and to arm themselves.

An army came to them, but they weren't White Walkers. They were human beings. It wasn't just soldiers, but peasants as well. They looked like they were from the Vale of Arryn.

The general from the House Arryn dropped from his horse and approached Eomer. "You're from Rohan?"

"I am," Eomer greeted. "King Eomer, at your service."

The general bent the knee and so did everyone from the Vale of Arryn.

"What happened to your homes?" Eomer asked.

"Some snowy monsters have destroyed the whole vale," the general replied. "Every member of the House Arryn has been killed. We are all that is left of the vale."

"Where were you heading?"

"To Winterfell."

"We are heading to Winterfell ourselves. Join us and we all will have a better chance at survival." Eomer held his hand out and the Arryn general shook it.

Then they heard more footsteps coming.

"The sooner we get to Winterfell, the better," the general said. "It's more of those snowy bastards."

Eomer ordered everyone who wasn't a soldier or who had no fighting experiences onto the horses and everyone else to walk with a weapon.

Once everyone was sorted out, Eomer gave the order to march to Winterfell.


	4. Gondor Vs Lannister

Gandalf, Aragorn, his Gondor army, Legolas, Gimli, their hobbit friends and Theon and Yara Greyjoy marched to the gates of King's Landing.

"Halt!"

Everyone looked at the top of the gates. There were Lannister soldiers. All of them armed their bows and arrows, except the Lannister general.

"Who are you?"

Gandalf stepped forward. "I am Gandalf the White. And this is Aragorn, King of Gondor."

The Lannister general did not seem impressed. "Give us one good reason – Just one – why we should not kill any of you."

"We are not here to fight," Gandalf said. "We are here to help you."

"Help us?" the general laughed. "Help us by destroying King Euron's fleet? How big shitheads do you take us for?"

"If you know what's good for you and your Queen, you will open the gate, take us to her and there will be no more fighting."

The general just laughed. So did the Lannister archers. They didn't stop until the general fell over. It was as if something forced him to fall over on purpose. They looked down to see Gandalf pointing his staff up.

"I knock you all over like rocks falling off a mountain," the wizard said. "If you open the gates, I won't have to do it. It's your choice."

The Lannister archers lowered their weapons and disappeared.

Gandalf turned to his friends. "Now, you all remember the plan?"

They all said, "Yes."

Then Pippin said, "What plan?"

Gandalf groaned.

"You really don't pay a lot of attention, do you, Pip?" Merry snapped. "You, me, Frodo and Sam will go with the Greyjoys to help get the people out of King's Landing, while Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli try to make the queen here see sense. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, now I remember," Pippin said.

"Make he doesn't mess this plan up, Meriadoc," Gandalf said. "The lives of everyone here depend on it."

Then the gates finally opened.

"Greyjoys, hobbits, go now," the wizard ordered.

The hobbits and the Greyjoys ran to the wall as the Lannister army surrounded Gandalf and his friends. They quickly sneaked into the city and hid behind the nearest building before the army could spot them. They waited as they watched their friends being escorted to the Red Keep.

"I think they're clear enough," Yara said.

"So how are we going to do our job?" Merry asked.

"I'm not sure," Theon said.

"Well, you two must have a better idea of this city than we do," Sam said. "I mean, this city's on your continent, not ours."

"But that doesn't mean we know everything on our continent and how to control it," Yara said. "But Gandalf told me that you have been in parts of your continent you have never been to before, but you did all right."

"Yeah, so?" Sam said.

"Well, lead on and we'll follow your example."

"Are you being serious or sarcastic?"

His friend Frodo just took him by the arm. "Come on, Sam. We're wasting time. Let's just do the best we can."

Frodo and Sam led the way, followed by Merry, Pippin and the Greyjoys.

* * *

The Lannister army took Gandalf and his friends to the Red Keep. They stopped at the stairs.

Coming down them was Queen Cersei Lannister, King Euron Greyjoy, Qyburn and Ser Gregor Clegane.

"King Aragorn of Gondor," Cersei said. "Gandalf the White."

Gandalf bowed. "Queen Cersei."

Euron sneered at them. "Your Grace, they're the ones that destroyed our fleet! I must request that you let me –"

Cersei held her hand at him, keeping her eyes on Gandalf. "What do I owe this pleasure?" she asked the wizard.

"We are here on Lady Stark's request. We are here to help you and every kingdom here from the White Walkers."

"You idiots believe that too?" Cersei asked. "King Jon Snow and Queen Daenerys didn't change my mind from the last meeting I had with them. What makes you think you can?"

"Well, we are getting these people out of here for their safety," Gandalf said. "With or without your help."

Cersei laughed. "These people are under my rule, not yours. You have no power here."

"Why would we help you after what you did to our fleet?" Euron asked.

"It is not too late," Gandalf said. "We can come to terms so that we don't have to fight each other anymore."

Cersei pondered. "I guess we can come to terms. We will join you if your king fights my king."

Euron cackled. "Yeah, a king to king duel. Come and fight me, Gondor King! Come and prove your worthy of your crown, you bastard."

Aragorn started to head on until he was stopped by his elf friend Legolas.

"What are you doing?" his elf friend asked in Elvish. "You cannot trust them."

"There is no choice," Aragorn replied in Elvish. "I am doing it not for them, but for the whole of Westeros."

"Hey!" Euron yelled. "When you two stop making sweet talk between each other, I am ready for fighting!"

Aragorn stepped forward. "Here are my terms. If I win, you let all of these people come with us for safety, whether you join us or not."

Euron just laughed. "And here are my terms. If I win and kill you, Gondor belongs to me. Okay?"

But before Aragorn could even decide about those terms before he could give an answer, Euron just started swinging his sword at him. The sword fight engaged.

Legolas started to get out his bow and arrow ready, but Gandalf stopped him.

"This is something only Aragorn can, Legolas," the wizard said.

All the elf could was watch and worry about his friend.

As Aragorn blocked Euron's sword, the Greyjoy King kicked his opponent to the ground, making him drop his sword. As Euron went in for the kill, Aragorn managed to grab his sword in time to cut his opponent's feet. Yelling in pain, Euron collapsed to the ground. Aragorn stood back up.

"I have defeated King Euron of the Iron Islands," Aragorn said to Cersei. "Now let these people come with me."

Cersei just smiled. "Those were Euron's terms. These are my terms."

She moved out of the way to let the Mountain strike at Aragorn. As if fighting Euron wasn't tough enough, the Mountain was extermly tough. Aragorn was really struggling.

This time Gandalf was really worried about his friend. "Legolas, Gimli, attack now!"

The elf and the dwarf went to help Aragorn against the Mountain.

Then there was a mighty roar that made everyone finally stopped the fighting. Everyone looked up to see a dragon flying above the Red Keep.

"Targaryen," Cersei said.

"No, that is no Targaryen dragon," Gandalf said. "That is the Night King riding that dragon."

"What about Rohan?" Gimli asked. "Are they all right?"

"There is only one way to find out," Gandalf said. "We must get everyone out of here and head to Winterfell."

"You still do not have my permission to leave," Cersei said. "You will stay here and do what I –"

There was a rumbling sound. Everyone looked up to see Viserion breathing blue fire on the Red Keep.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled.

Cersei and her allies tried to follow Gandalf and his friends, but they were crushed by the fallen rumble. Not even the Mountain survived the rumble. Then all of the deceased bodies got covered by iron melting on it. The iron melting was coming from the fallen Iron Throne being melted by blue fire.


	5. The Destruction of King's Landing

"Keep running! Keep running!"

A mighty dragon roar made Gandalf looked behind to see the Red Keep was completely destroyed. Now the Night King and Viserion were flying above the rest of buildings in King's Landing and burning them to the ground.

"Faster! Faster!"

As the wizard rejoined his friends running through the city, he hoped that the hobbits and the Greyjoys had done their job of getting the innocent people out of the city. Then they saw the people screaming and running in front of them.

"Look!" Gimli called. "The people are running. The hobbits and the Greyjoys have done their job."

Gandalf doubted that was true. He wondered if it was the Red Keep getting destroyed that made them scream and run in fear. Then he discovered it was something else: the White Walkers themselves. They were appearing out of every building and trying to kill the people as they chased them out.

Gandalf and his friends fought the monsters to get past them and give the fleeing people a chance. He tried to keep an eye out for the Greyjoys and his hobbit friends. Then he heard screaming _behind_ him. He turned around see it was none other than Pippin standing there in horror as the White Walkers were approaching him. He seemed too scared to move and was screaming his head off.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled. He ran to his hobbit friend, aimed his staff at the White Walkers and blinded them with the bright light. Pippin still didn't move, so the wizard grabbed his shoulder. "Move, Peregrin Took!"

They started to move.

"What were you trying to accomplish back there?" Gandalf yelled.

"My friends and I were doing our job of getting as much people out as we could," Pippin said. "Then I saw you struggling with these monsters so I came to help you."

"I fear, Peregrin Took, that good intention of yours only put the both of us in more danger than we already were."

Gandalf and Pippin caught up with their friends and continue to help them fight more White Walkers. As they continued to fight their way through, they caught sight of the rest of the hobbits and the Greyjoys. They were fighting the White Walkers themselves while trying to get the people out. This might not have gone as the way they hoped it would, but battles never did, even for the side that won at the end. At least the Greyjoys and the hobbits did their very best of doing their job.

"We're close to the gate!" Theon yelled.

Gandalf saw he was right. They were approaching the gate and most of the people were heading out.

"Greyjoys, hobbits!" Gandalf yelled. "Get to those people in front, gather them and take them to the ships! The rest of us will catch up with you!"

The Greyjoys and the hobbits fought their way through the White Walkers to get to the people in front of them. The rest fought many White Walkers to make sure they could save every last innocent human being from the city as they could.

* * *

By the time they ran outside the gate and made sure there was no living human being trapped with the White Walkers, Gandalf and his friends took the innocent people with them to the harbour where the ships were luckily unharmed and not noticed by the White Walkers.

They saw two ships were already full of people and sailing away. One ship had Yara steering the helm with Merry and Pippin helping the people. Theon was steering the other ship with Frodo and Sam helping the people.

"Everyone on the boats, quick!" Gandalf ordered.

He stayed back to make sure that all the people boarded the ships. Just when most of the people had boarded on all of the ships, he heard a collapsing sound behind him. He turned to see the gates of King's Landing were no more. Then he saw the White Walkers were running and heading for the harbour.

"Start sailing!" he ordered. "Everyone not aboard a boat, jump!"

The ships started to move, but everyone managed to jump onboard as they did. Gandalf was the last one to jump to board the last one. He went to the bow and checked on the other ships as they sailed. He saw Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir and Eowyn were taking charge of the steering on the ones they were on. Due to his height, Gimli couldn't steer the ship he was on, but he was the chief fighter on it. Gondor soldiers were taking charge of the last two ships just fine.

Then Gandalf turned around and saw the White Walkers stuck on the harbour of the completely devastated King's Landing. At least, they were following them… by sea anyway.

"Where to, Master Gandalf?" the helmsman asked.

"We sail to King's Landing. And with haste!" Gandalf hoped it was not too late for Westeros.

* * *

At the destruction of the Red Keep, the Night King jumped off Viserion and walked through rubble and melted iron from the Iron Throne. He touched the deceased body of Cersei Lannister, Qyburn, Euron Greyjoy and the Mountain. They all awoke with blue eyes and arose.

They joined the other White Walkers in the middle of the destroyed city and watched as the Night King marched down the street and lifted his arms up. All the dead human beings that didn't escape the massacre awoke with blue eyes and rose up under the command of their new king.


	6. The Rohirrim's Report

Jon Snow sighed. He stood on top of an abandoned building in an abandoned village that was only half a day away from Winterfell. Down below were the rest of his allies, including his advisor Ser Davos Seaworth, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, her armies the Unsullied and the Dothraki, her advisors Tyrion Lannister, Varys, Jorah Mormont and Missandei and her dragons Rhaegal and Drogon.

Jon tried to sleep before, but he just couldn't. He was grateful that Dany offered her help to defeat the White Walkers, but he was worried if she and her armies would not be enough. After half an hour of trying to sleep, he relieved Ser Davos Seaworth from his watch.

"You must try and get some sleep yourself at some point," Davos told him before he went to left. "You will need all your strength in this upcoming war."

"I know," Jon said.

As hours went by, he started to get more tired, but he still couldn't sleep. He checked on Ser Jorah Mormont and a few Unsllied soldiers while they did their job of guarding the Valyrian steel to take Winterfell to make the weapons to kill the White Walkers. Then he looked out in case any of those ice monsters were approaching.

"You should sleep."

Jon turned to see Dany approaching him. "I can't. And when I can't, I'd like to make myself useful." He turned back to face the distance.

She approached him. "Don't worry. We defeat the White Walkers and then peace will finally return to the world."

He turned back to face her and smiled for the first in a long while. "I sure hope so."

Just when they started to kiss passionately, they heard roaring. They turned to see Dany's dragons rising up and flying up. They looked to see what they were flying to. A figure wearing white robes and holding a white staff on a white horse. There was a whole army on horses behind the figure. It wasn't the White Walkers, but it was an army no one had ever seen in Westeros before.

"Gandalf!" Jon cried.

"You know him?" Dany cried.

"Yes. He's a friend from Middle-Earth. That army behind him I believe is from Middle-Earth as well." Shouting below made Jon look down to see the warriors readying themselves for battle."Call your dragons back and tell your armies to stand down."

Dany gave orders to their warriors and dragons in their native languages and they obeyed them.

"How long have you known your friend?" Dany asked as she followed Jon.

"Since the day he saved me from death," Jon replied.

Dany was more confused as she followed her lover. They past everyone as Gandalf and his Middle-Earth army stopped in front of them.

"Gandalf," Jon greeted.

The wizard jumped off Shadowfax. "Hail, Jon Snow, King of the North." Then he turned to Dany. "Greetings, Queen Daenerys."

"Greetings, Gandalf," Dany said. "Who are your friends?"

Gandalf introduced King Eomer and his Rohan army, who remained on their horses. Each sovereign bowed to each other.

"How can we help you?" Jon asked.

"It is not us that need help," Eomer said. "We are here to help you against these White Walkers."

"How do you know about them?" asked Tyrion Lannister, Dany's dwarf advisor. "They haven't reached Middle-Earth, have they?"

"No," Eomer said. "There is a possibility that they might, but that is not the reason we came."

After thinking hard about it, Jon got it. "Sansa's the reason. She sent for you, didn't you, Gandalf? She sent a raven to you and your friends from Middle-Earth to help us."

"And she did the right thing," Gandalf said. "We have only been here not three days ago and we have already been into plenty of action. We stopped the Greyjoy fleet coming after you and we rescued the people of King's Landing before the White Walkers destroyed it."

"If King's Landing has been destroyed, what about the Iron Throne?" Varys asked.

"It is all but destroyed," Gandalf said.

"King's Landing and the Iron Throne is not all that has been destroyed," Eomer told them. "After the Wall got destroyed, we made for Winterfell under Gandalf's orders. On the way, we saw many people being run out of their homes, including the Vale of Arryn, the Riverlands, the Westerlands, Dorne. Even some people from Essos and Sothoryos have fled."

"All because of the White Walkers?" Missandei asked.

"We have been gathering as many lives as we could and escorting them to Winterfell," Gandalf said. "This village is the last one to inspect. Everywhere has either been evacuated or destroyed."

"You mean Winterfell still stands?" Jon asked.

"Only just," the wizard said. "It is the only place that has not been destroyed by the White Walkers. It is the last line of defence." He noticed Jon, Dany and their advisors and soldiers were horrified about the devastating damage the White Walkers caused and all the lives they killed. "Both of you are the last sovereigns in Westeros," he told Jon and Dany. "You must not let your people down."

"Without the Iron Throne, how will we get the people to listen to us?" Dany asked.

Gandalf remembered why Sansa didn't trust Dany and he was beginning to see why. He noticed the Targaryen Madness was rising up in her, even when the Iron Throne was destroyed.

"It is not that chair made out of swords that makes people follow them," Gandalf told her. "Or any chair at all. It's setting a good example of leading people to face their fears, like these monsters you are fighting. That's what inspires people. That's why your armies are following you." Then he turned to Jon. "That's why everyone you led followed you in the Battle of the Bastards."

Despite how comforting the wizard's words were, Jon still didn't feel like he had the confidence.

Then one of the dragons screeched in pain. They looked up to see it fall and collapse to the ground. It was Rhaegal and he had an icicle spear that went from the back of his head through his teeth.

Dany was heartbroken when she looked at Rhaegal. It was devastating enough when she lost Viserion.

"More White Walkers," Eomer said.

"Jon Snow, Daenerys, get your people moving to Winterfell at once," Gandalf ordered. "The Rohirrim and I will buy you enough time." He got on Shadowfax and led the Rohirrim to deal with the White Walkers.


	7. Rise of the Ice Dragons

"Get onto your horses!" Jon Snow ordered the armies. "Head to Winterfell! And make sure nothing happens to the Valyrian steel!"

As everyone got busy with their jobs, he heard roaring. He turned to see an angry-looking Dany getting on Drogon. She looked like she was full of vengeance as they took off.

Jon couldn't work out whether if Dany and her last dragon were going up there to help Gandalf and the Rohirrim or if she just wanted to avenge Rheagal and maybe even Viserion.

"Jon!" Jorah called. "We need help with the Valyrian steel!"

Jon saw that Jorah, Tyrion, Grey Worm and other men were struggling load the Valyrian steel onto the cart wagon quickly. He ran to help them.

* * *

Dany and Drogon caught up with Gandalf and the Rohirrim. She looked ahead and found the White Walkers approaching them.

The Rohirrim were doing fine by firing arrows at the White Walkers and Gandalf was successful at stopping with the blinding light of his staff, but Dany thought she could destroy them quickly in a matter of minutes. She swooped down to the walkers and yelled, "Darcarys!"

Drogon breathed fire on the walkers. As he flew up, Dany looked down to see the progress she made. Some were down on the ground and burning. She took Drogon down for another run.

"NO, DAENERYS!" Gandalf yelled. "FLY AWAY! JOIN THE OTHERS! NOW!"

Dany didn't see why she should fly away when she thought she could destroy them right now. Then she saw another flying dragon. She saw it was Viserion and the Night King was flying him. Seeing the rider on her old dragon made her angrier than ever. She became more determined to kill him to avenge Viserion. She yelled, "Darcarys!"

Drogon fired orange fire at Viserion and the Night King, but they dodged it. Then they fired blue fire at Drogon and Dany.

Drogon dodged most of the blast, but his wing still caught a little fire. He could just keep his flying up.

Then the Night King had Viserion breathe blue fire again and this time Drogon took more hits. He started to spin out of control as they fell down. Dany barely managed to hold on. As she just managed to get back in her correct riding position, she had her dragon fly to Viserion. Before she could yell 'Darcarys', an icicle spear went through Drogon's neck.

Dany tried to hold on as they both fell down, but she couldn't and she fell off. She screamed as she fell down. The more she fell, the quicker the ground came to her. She closed her eyes as she prepared to die.

When she stopped falling, she was still alive and unhurt apart from the bruises. She saw it wasn't the ground or a dragon that she landed on. It was in two human arms. Gasping for air, she saw it was Jon Snow on his horse.

"Are you all right?" Jon asked.

Dany didn't know how to answer. Due to losing all of her dragons, she couldn't work out whether she was glad to be alive or she wished she was dead.

Then they saw Gandalf riding to them. "Hurry, both of you! We must get to Winterfell at once!"

"What about my dragons?" Dany asked.

"There is nothing we can do for them! Head to Winterfell now!"

Once Dany got behind Jon, he kicked his horse and joined Gandalf, the Rohirrim and the rest of the Westeros armies to Winterfell.

Viserion landed on the ground and the Night King got off. He approached the two dead dragons and touched them both. All of their eyelids opened up, revealing flashing blue eyes like Viserion.

* * *

It was early sunrise when Gandalf, Jon, Dany and the armies approached Winterfell. Everyone was glad they finally made it and it was one of the places unharmed by the White Walkers.

Jon was amazed at how the Winter Town was preparing to fight the Army of the Dead and tending to the remaining people in the continent alive with warmth, food and shelter. Some were able to shelter under the tents from both Gondor and Rohan.

They saw Gondor and Rohan soldiers training the soldiers from veterans to new recruits. It wasn't just men the training instructors were training; there were women and children as well. Anyone who could be trained to fight was trained. They had some help training soldiers from Brienne of Tarth, her squire Podrick, Theon and Yara Greyjoy, Jaime Lannister and Lord Bronn of the Blackwater among the famous experienced warriors in Westeros.

As they approached Winterfell, they saw Gendry Baratheon making weapons with his new apprentices Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. And they saw Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee helping Samwell Tarly tend to all the people and horses that needed healing. Gandalf was glad his hobbit friends were proving him wrong by being very useful in this war.

There to greet the newcomers at Winterfell was Lady Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark, Princess Shireen Baratheon, King Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the four hobbits.

"Lady Sansa," Gandalf greeted, as he got off Shadowfax.

"My lord Gandalf," Sansa said.

Shireen was delighted to see her beloved stepfather Davos alive and well. After hugging him, she went to hug Gandalf who happily hugged her back. Seeing her alive and well made him feel that all his efforts to save her from her evil parents Stannis and Selyse and their evil priestess Melisandre who tried to burn her.

Jon Snow went to hug his sisters and Bran. They were all glad he made it back safely. Then Sansa approached the Rohirrim.

"Welcome back, Eomer King," Sansa said, bowing.

Eomer bowed back. "Thank you, Lady Sansa."

"Is this all you can find that's left in Westeros, Gandalf?" Arya asked.

"I fear so," the wizard replied.

"So Winterfell is the last hope for everyone here?" Jon Snow asked.

"There is no other place."

Dany approached Gandalf. "You could have brought my dragons back to life! If you brought Jon Snow back to life, then you could have done it again to my dragons! We didn't have to leave them to die!"

Gandalf looked at Sansa. It was no wonder she asked for him and his Middle-Earth friends. Dany's madness was rising like a volcano.

"We had no choice, Daenerys Targaryen," Gandalf said. "When I brought Jon Snow back to life, it was luck, not confidence. And those White Walkers wouldn't have given me much time. Besides, I warned you to fly away, but you just listened to yourself."

"And who are you to call me by my name?" Dany snapped. "Me, who is the rightful queen to the Seven Kingdoms?"

"My friends and I are not here to help you or anyone seize the Iron Throne. We are here to save the people you want to rule. And I refuse to bend the knee to someone who's so obsessed with ruling and not fighting for them."

"No one deserves to rule anyone more than me! I did not suffer all my life and free slaves to not –"

"DAENERYS TARGARYEN!" Gandalf angrily pointed his staff at her and she fell down to the ground.

Her armies would have charged for the wizard, but his friends Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had their weapons at her while she was pinned down by the magic staff while Eomer and the Rohirrim aimed their weapons at her armies.

"If you don't control your madness, I will have to stop you myself before you do more damage than the White Walkers! I brought monarchs like Jon Snow back to life and I can kill them and never bring them back to life just like that terrible Stannis Baratheon!" He lowered his staff. "So, what's it going to be?"

Dany took a breather while Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli backed away. "Very well. I will focus on fighting for the people."

Eomer and the Rohirrim lowered their weapons away from Dany's armies.

"Good." Gandalf still didn't trust her and he knew her madness wasn't cured, but he was glad he was able to control her for now.

"Master Gandalf," Tyrion called. "You were the one who killed the evil Stannis?"

"Along with her queen and their priestess," Gandalf said. "I only killed them because they nearly burnt Princess Shireen here alive. I tried to reason with them, but they still chose to burn her for the Iron Throne. If I didn't intervene, she would be dead."

"If you guys are ready," Jon called, "shall we go over the plans for the defence?"

"Lead on, Jon Snow," Gandalf said.

They all followed the King in the North into the castle. The Middle-Earth warriors kept their eyes on Dany and her madness as they followed behind her.


	8. The Plans

As everyone made their way to the council room, Jon took his family to one side.

"What were you thinking?" he snapped. "Bringing in these people from Middle-Earth into this fight? It's not even theirs. And we have a new ally."

"Queen Daenerys is no ally to the North," Sansa said. "No one wanted her. And she has not proved herself to be a worthy ally. Whereas Gandalf saved me and brought you back to life the last time he was in here. I trust him more than most of the people that have lived in Westeros during their lives."

"And he has sorted out his home place, Middle-Earth, all his life with his mortal and immortal friends," Arya said. "There has never been anyone here in Westeros to sorting it out. Not even close to Gandalf's standards."

"Look, we need all the help we can get, okay?" Jon said. "And I do not regret bringing Dany here. She will be a better ruler than I ever will."

"She wanted the Iron Throne," Bran said, "but it's not hers. It belongs to Aegon Targaryen."

"And who is he?" Jon asked.

"You."

That made Jon very uneasy hearing that. "I am Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark and –"

"You are our cousin," Sansa said. "You are the son of Lyanna Stark, our aunt, and Rhaegar Targaryen. Your friend Samwell Tarly told us. Bran has looked into it and confirmed it."

"And Samwell isn't pleased you welcomed the woman who killed his father and brother," Arya pointed out.

Jon didn't know what to say or think.

"Hey, laddies and lassies."

They all turned to see Gimli outside the council room.

"Everyone is here and waiting for you."

"We're coming, Gimli," Sansa said.

Then Jon and his family entered the room. Like Gimli said, he was there along with Dany, Tyrion, Varys, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Faramir, Eyown, Jaime Lannister, Grey Worm, the Hound and Bronn who both were drunk. They were gathered around the massive table and were looking at the map of Westeros. Eomer used the map to point out where all the places they had been to rescue as many lives as they could from the White Walkers. Then he pointed to a few places that the people were running from.

"They were running from their homes not because of the White Walkers, but by another being. A being of roaring flames, but not a dragon."

Gandalf looked worried.

"What is it, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Did you see something on one of your visits here?" Varys asked.

"I really hope I'm wrong and it's nothing to worry about," Gandalf said, "but there was once a rumour that a balrog was here. I do not know and I cannot guess where it came from, not even from Middle-Earth. I came here and I searched for it, but I could not find a trace of it. Ask Bran Stark."

Bran used his powers for a bit. Then he said, "I can't find any balrog in the history of Westeros."

"Like I said, that balrog must be just a rumour," Gandalf went on, "unlike these White Walkers that we all have seen for real."

"So there's White Walkers everywhere except here at Winterfell?" Sansa asked.

"Yes," Eomer said.

"So we can't even run from them let alone hide?" Varys asked. "Fighting is our only option?"

"Unless you or anyone else can think of an alternative," Gimli said.

No one could think of anything else so they all agreed that fighting was the only way for their survival.

"Tell me what weapons and defences you have," Gandalf said.

"We have only swords, shields, axes, bows, arrows, spears, horses and catapults," Jon said.

"That is all we have with us as well," Aragorn said.

"Even if any wildfire was saved from King's Landing before it was destroyed, what good would it fucking do?" the Hound asked.

"It might have created a clearway to get to the Night King," Bronn said.

"The sooner the Night King dies, the sooner we win the war," Bran said.

"What about the dragons trying to protect him?" Eowyn asked. "What if he rides on one of them?"

That got everyone thinking.

"Do you have enough Valyrian steel to make a few spears or arrows?" Gimli asked. "Because if you do, my friend Legolas can fire a bullseye at the dragons. Though each dragon will still only count one."

Legolas just smirked at his dwarf friend. "And King Eomer and the Rohirrim can fire spears and arrows easily," the elf told everyone. "I've seen them at Helm's Deep and Pelennor Fields."

"After this meeting, we will see Gendry and see what can be done," Jon said.

Then the door barged in. Everyone looked to see Pippin running in, followed by Merry.

"Pippin, we're not supposed to be in here!" Merry snapped at his cousin. Then he turned to the others. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Pippin here thinks he has a something that will help us win this war."

Gandalf approached Pippin. "Be quick about it, Peregrin Took."

Pippin unwrapped the cloth around the thing he was carrying. It was a jar full of green stuff.

Everyone was amazed at what it was.

"Wildfire!" Tyrion cried.

"So we have got some," Bronn said.

Gandalf snatched it off Pippin. "Fool of a Took! This is very dangerous! Where did you get this? And where have you been keeping it?"

"When we were rescuing the lives in King's Landing before it got destroyed, I found plenty of jars under the Alchemists' Guild. This one was the only one I took out. The White Walkers attacked and the place blew up with it so I escaped."

"All the same, you could have been killed by it," Gandalf said.

"Yeah, fart on wildlife and your buns will get really roasted," Bronn said.

"Roasted buns? Hmm." Pippin closed his eyes happily. Then he got hit in the arm by Merry.

"Not that kind of roasted buns, you idiot," Merry said. "He means if your bottom fell into Mount Doom."

"Or worst," the Hound said.

"Oh," was all Pippin could say after he got it.

Gandalf took the wildfire jar to the table. "Well, at least we have more hope now. I can see the defences have been prepared and everyone who can fight is being trained."

"The only thing we can do now is make arrows and spears out of Valyrian steel and see if we can use the wildfire wisely," Jon said. "Right, let's get down to business."

As everyone headed out of the room, Gandalf took Merry and Pippin to one side as the others continued to walk. "I have a task for both of you," he told them. "I want you both to keep an eye on Daenerys."

"You mean the one who lost the dragons?" Merry asked.

Gandalf nodded.

"And the one Sansa doesn't trust and –"

The wizard shushed him.

"Why are you giving us this task, Gandalf?" Merry asked. "Why can't you send a Gondor soldier or Rohan soldier to spy on her?"

"Because of your extraordinary hobbit abilities," the wizard replied. "With your small heights and your quiet walking, she will not suspect you, but still be as stealthy as you can. And do not believe one word she says. Lady Stark was right. She cannot be trusted." Then he left the hobbits to their task.

"So what do we do, Merry?" Pippin asked.

"We'll do what Gandalf told us to do."

"I meant, how are we going to do it?"

"Watch and learn," Merry said.

Pippin was still confused as he followed his cousin.


	9. The Usefulness of Hobbits

Pippin was still confused as he followed Merry through the cold stony corridors of the castle. He was also getting tired and out of breath. "Merry, how long have we got to –"

Merry shushed him. "I told you nine times already, Pippin. You need to be quiet or you'll blow our cover."

They continued to walk. They didn't stop until they reached the room Jon lent out to Shireen. The door was left ajar. The hobbits peeked through and there was Shireen in it herself. She wasn't alone in the room, though. She was with Queen Daenerys and two of her Unsullied warriors. Though the girls were smiling between each other, the hobbits could smell trouble brewing up like their kettles back in the hobbit holes in the Shire.

"How are you doing, Shireen?" Dany asked.

"Fine, thank you, Your Grace," Shireen said. "How are you doing?"

"To tell you the truth, not great. I have lost my dragons and the Iron Throne has been destroyed."

"Well, there is still some good in this rough time. Not everyone from the Seven Kingdoms is dead. We still have a king and a queen. We still have some of our beloved friends with us. And we have our friends from Middle-Earth to help us defeat the White Walkers."

"I wouldn't trust these people from Middle-Earth if I were you," Dany said. "I believe they've only come here to defeat the White Walkers so they can take all the glory and rule us all."

"How can I not trust them?" Shirleen asked. "They did save my life and Lady Sansa and King Jon among many others. And they did save their own lands from Sauron and his armies, so I can't think of having better allies than them. And King Jon and the Starks all trust them."

"Then they're all fools themselves. After I defeat the White Walkers, everyone will see the true ruler to the Seven Kingdoms."

"You mean King Jon?" Shirleen was given a hard look from Dany. "Samwell Tarly told me that he is Aegon Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen."

"The son of my brother?" Dany asked.

"He is the heir to the Seven Kingdoms."

Dany just smiled. "This Samwell Tarly? He's not the same Samwell Tarly, whose father and brother I executed?"

Shireen was shocked to hear that. "You killed his family?"

"I wouldn't have killed them if only they bent the knee to me. I'll let you in on a little secret, Shireen."

The poor little princess was getting more worried and nervous by the minute. So were the hobbits, who were still outside and not spotted. Pippin wanted to rescue Shireen from Dany and her soldiers, but his cousin stopped him.

"Let's wait until we know for certain," Merry told him.

"Your King Jon is considering surrendering the Seven Kingdoms to me," Dany told Shireen. "He believes I will be a better ruler and I intend to prove him right. Help me persuade him to do so and I shall make you Lady of Dragonstone."

"That's a tempting offer, but I don't need it." Shireen tried to get out of her chair, but Dany's Unsullied warriors pushed her back down. She tried to break free, but they were too strong.

Pippin tried once more to help Shireen, but Merry kept holding him back.

"We must wait for the right moment, Pip."

Pippin didn't know how much long he could hold it, especially watching Dany approaching the trapped Shireen.

"The only way you're going to struggle out of here, Shireen, is if you help me get the Seven Kingdoms.

"And what if I don't?" Shireen got her answer when the Unsullied warriors armed two swords at her throat.

"Okay, Pippin, now!" Merry sneaked into the room, followed by Pippin.

"Then you will join those Tarlys and all those who refuse to bend the knee," Dany said to the defenceless princess. "Need more persuasion, Shirleen? What more choice do you have?"

Then the Unsullied soldiers yelled in pain as they fell to floor. Shireen and Dany turned to see daggers thrown into both of each soldier's knees. The knives were picked up from their owners: the hobbits.

"Pippin!" Shireen cried happily.

"She has more choice!" Pippin yelled at Dany. "She has us!" Then he turned to his friend. "You all right, Shireen?"

The princess smiled. "Once again, thanks to you and your friends."

Merry was focusing on Dany. He held his blood-stained dagger at her. "You're done, Dany."

Dany didn't move at all. "It's 'Your Grace' and neither you two hobbits nor any of your Middle-Earth friends have no power over me. When I become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I will have everyone that stands against me executed, starting with your three. Slowly and painfully." Then she howled in pain as an arrow went into her right shoulder.

Shirleen and the hobbits turned to see it was Legolas who fired the arrow.

"Like that, Your Grace?" the elf asked sarcastically. "Slowly and painfully?"

Dany snarled as if the full Targaryen Madness inside her was finally being unleashed.

Then entering the room was Sansa, Arya and Gandalf.

"Just what Lady Stark and I predicted," the wizard said.

Dany just laughed. "I am the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. No one has power over me, especially some old white-bearded bastard with a white staff and a pointy-eared –" Then another arrow greeted her in her left shoulder.

"Do you want to finish?" Legolas asked.

"Even if you were the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and you had your dragons," Gandalf said, "even you could not stop a wizard from doing whatever he needs to do whenever he needs to do it." Then he turned to the Stark girls. "This is your home. My friends and I will let you deal with her on your terms."

Arya aimed her sword Needle at Dany. "To the courtyard. Now."

Dany got up and did what she was ordered to do, followed by Sansa and Legolas.  
"What about these soldiers we just attacked, Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"Just leave them for the time being," the wizard said. "They will be fine when I come back to them. Now, come on. To the courtyard."

The hobbits followed the wizard.

"Thank you for coming to our rescue, Gandalf," Pippin said.

"I'm sorry we needed rescuing and we weren't more helpful," Merry said.

"That's because you couldn't be, my brave hobbits," Gandalf said. "Your usefulness has not only saved Shireen, but the whole of Seven Kingdoms, by revealing Daenerys's true nature. I am very proud of the both of you."

They all started to feel good about themselves.

"What about the Dothraki and the Unsullied, Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"I have a strong feeling they will be fine," the wizard told them. "If they don't join their queen. She will not be."

The hobbits were confused as they just followed him out to the courtyard.


	10. Targaryen Madness

Jon Snow was catching up with his friend Samwell Tarly and was introduced to his hobbit assistants Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee.

"Their unique Middle-Earth plants are really helping us make a breakthrough with the medicine, Jon," Samwell said. "I've never seen people heal so quickly."

Jon had to admit he was very impressed. He turned to the hobbits. "Do you call yourselves the best healers in the Shire?"

Frodo chuckled. "No, Your Grace. We're not even healers. We're just simple hobbits, though we were taught how to make medicine by the master healer in the Shire. Samwise here is one of the best gardeners in the Shire and he can grow anything, including the ingredients for special hobbit medicine."

"I was taught to garden by the very best," Samwise said. "My old gaffer."

"If we survive this war, Samwise," Jon said, "you will have to teach us how to make this medicine if we have the ingredients in Westeros, that is."

"Well, we'll see what can be done," the ever-hopeful hobbit said.

Then both Sams, Frodo and Jon heard a lot of loud shouting and protests coming from the courtyard. They followed it. Judging by the size of the crowd they had to squeeze through, this commotion was very big. The crowd was so vast that even the hobbits found it hard to squeeze through.

When they all managed to squeeze past everyone into the courtyard, they were all shocked to see Arya escorting Dany to the courtyard, with Sansa, Shireen, Gandalf, Legolas, Merry and Pippin following her. They also saw that the Dothraki, the Unsullied and Dany's advisors were being stopped to help their queen by Kings Aragorn and Eomer and their armies with Gimli.

"I would stay still if I were you," the Middle-Earth dwarf told Dany's armies.

Frodo and Samwise joined Merry and Pippin.

"What's going on, guys?" Frodo asked.

"Dany threatened to have Shireen killed," Pippin told him.

Jon approached Sansa and Arya. "What the hell are you guys doing to our queen?" he demanded.

"Our 'queen' just threatened to kill Shireen to force you to let her be the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms," Arya said.

"You may be okay to be ruled by someone who threatens to kill little children like her," Sansa said, "but the North is not. Nor can it ever be. For someone that's meant to be the right ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, you are not making good choices."

"I still don't believe I'm the right ruler or if I'm the right person for the job," Jon said. "And what if I don't even want it?"

"You do not have a choice now, Jon Snow," Gandalf said. "After what we have just witnessed, we cannot allow Dany to rule the Seven Kingdoms."

Dany sneered at him before she turned to the crowd. "See? I told you these creatures from Middle-Earth couldn't be trusted. They only came here with the intention to rule us as well as their own lands and decide our future."

"You, be quiet," Arya warned.

"Shireen, tell everyone how she threatened you," Sansa said.

Shireen explained everything how she threatened to have her killed if she didn't force Jon to surrender the Seven Kingdoms to her and how she would kill all those that would be against her.

After she had finished her story, everyone was shocked to hear it.

"Is this true, Your Grace?" Missandei asked.

Dany chuckled. "Oh, Missandei, you're going to believe a little girl with greyscale over the person who had suffered and fought hard to free you along with the other slaves and make the world a better place?"

"Better world, my fucking arse!"

Dany ignored the Hound's insults, but she was heart-broken when she saw Missandei just slowly turned away.

Dany turned to Jorah Mormont. "Ser Jorah?"

Jorah, who loved her so much since the day he met her, didn't have the heart to help her for the first time. "I will always love the queen you once were, Dany," Jorah said. "Not this mad queen you have become."  
Dany turned to her advisors. "Lord Tyrion? Lord Varys?"

Varys turned away from her while Tyrion faced his former queen with disgust.

"I have been trying to advise you since I joined your side," the dwarf said, "but you have always listened to your own advice and your own ideas."

"It was my own advice and my own ideas that got you, me and our allies here!" Dany roared. "Alive! And on the winning side! I let you join me while your own family treated you like shit! And how do you thank me? By turning against me?"

"Sorry, but I just cannot support a queen who intends to murder sweet innocent children like my niece Shireen," Tyrion said.

"Unsullied, Dothraki, kill all those who do not serve me!" the Mad Queen ordered.

Not one warrior from the Unsullied or the Dothraki moved an inch and it wasn't because the armies of Gondor or Rohan were stopping them.

"Did you not hear your queen? Attack them!"

Grey Worm put down his weapon and took off his helmet. "Not even the Unsullied can support someone as mad as you. Our allegiance is now to King Jon Snow and all of his allies."

The Dothraki agreed with him and cheered to King Jon.

Dany looked horrified as her most loyal servants, friends and armies were turning against her.

"Jon, you know what you must do," Bran said. "And you must do it before it's too late."

Jon sighed as he headed to Dany.

"Use these," Legolas said, giving him his bow and an arrow.

Jon approached Dany and gave her one last disappointed look. "For the sake of the Seven Kingdoms, it is my duty to sentence you, Daenerys Targaryen, to die. Do you have any last words?"

Dany was silent for a bit before she laughed. "I know you will all rue the day you did this and the White Walkers kill you all for being stupid and making more terrible mistakes like making allies with these –" Then she gasped as an arrow went into her heart.

This reminded Jon of when he put an arrow in Mance Rayder's heart before he suffered being burnt alive at Castle Black.

Legolas took back his bow and arrow. "Good shot," he said to Jon, who seemed quite dismissive of him. The elf knew and understood why.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I sure ain't ruing," Gimli said.

Everyone seemed to agree with him by not ruing about the Mad Queen being dead. Though her former advisors and armies weren't celebrating her death like most people, they didn't feel any sorrow about their queen dying either.

"All hail Jon Snow, the King of Seven Kingdoms!" Arya cried.

Everyone bent the knee to Jon, including the people from Middle-Earth. Even Gandalf the White, who had never bent the knee to a ruler in the Seven Kingdoms.

Jon didn't feel comfort about it. He still didn't feel like he would be a good ruler and he still felt bad about what he had to do to Dany.

After thanking everyone and telling them to continue to do their tasks, he turned to Dany's former advisors and warrior leaders. "I am so sorry," he said. "I know she was your queen and I didn't want to do it, but –"

"You made the right decision, Your Grace," Tyrion said. "Even if we just threw her into the dungeons, she would only get madder and become more dangerous."

"I think it was her dragons getting killed and the Iron Throne getting destroyed that made her desperate to rule the Seven Kingdoms," Missandei said. "We tried to help her see reason and help her be a better person than any of the ruler, but we just failed."

"It was none of your faults." Gandalf joined them. "It was her choice and her choice alone to continue the way she was. You all tried your best to help her. And like Lord Tyrion said, Your Grace did the right thing by putting an end to her otherwise she would have brought down all that remains of the Seven Kingdoms before the White Walkers would."

Though that didn't make either of them feel any better, none of them dared argue with a wizard from Middle-Earth, especially one that had helped to protect his own lands from many evils.


	11. The Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms

By mid afternoon the next day, Jon Snow walked around Winterfell and watched the peoples of Middle-Earth and Westeros working hard and well together. Even the Dothraki and the Unsullied were helping Faramir, Ewoyn and some Gondor soldiers to train new recruits. He saw the hobbits being useful as ever helping Gendry and Samwell. He also saw Legolas and Gimli helping Davos and Shireen tending to those who could not fight, such as making sure they were fed, warm enough and able to be enter the crypts where they would hide during the battle when the White Walkers would arrive. He also saw King Eomer and his Rohirrim were supervising the dead bodies being burnt on pyres so the Night King couldn't recruit any more to join his army. It was Gandalf's suggestion. They even had the dead people lying in the crypts removed in case they could join the Army of the Dead. Finally, Jon saw Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne helping King Aragorn and his Gondor army preparing the last defences including the catapults ready for battle.

Despite all the good things happening and everyone getting on so well under his rule, Jon still felt uncomfortable and wondered if he was being a good king. Not even the assuring comments from the toughest people such as the Hound and Bronn and how they said he was a better ruler than Joffrey, Tommen, Robert, Stannis, Renly, Cersei, Mance, Dany and Aerys II among the other rulers combined together could make him feel good.

"You should be proud of yourself, Your Majesty."

Jon turned to see Aragorn approaching him.

"How can I feel proud of all the bad things I had to do?" Jon asked. "I killed many people who didn't deserve to die. I've been King of the whole of Westeros for not two days. I know it's my right, but I keep thinking someone out there might be a better ruler than me. I keep fearing I might be even worse than Joffrey."

"I know how you are feeling." Then Aragorn told Jon about his whole life from where he was raised in Rivendell to becoming a ranger in the north to becoming King of Gondor and how he kept feeling he might do more harm than Sauron and his ancestor Isdulr did. "And even to this day I still wonder whether I do the right thing, though I feel that I always give my very best."

Jon started to feel a bit more relaxed.

"If any of the other rulers before you asked me and Gondor for assistance," Aragorn continued, "I would not be able to help them because I would not believe in them as I do in you and the Starks. And I doubt Rohan, Gandalf and the rest of our friends from Middle-Earth would either."

Jon started to feel more confident in himself. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Always keep on doing your best," Aragorn told him. "That's all a king ever can do. And do not forget, Your Grace, there is always hope."

Then Merry arrived. He turned to Jon. "Your Grace, Gendry has finished making the weapons from the Valyrian steel. He needs your inspection of them."

"Lead on, Merry," Jon said as he and Aragorn followed Merry.

* * *

Merry took Aragorn and Jon to Gendry's workshop. Arya and Pippin were with him. Gendry showed both kings and Arya the weapons he and the hobbits made. Jon inspected them he was really impressed with how well they were made, especially the small dagger that he had made for Arya alone. He asked for Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Bronn, Davos, the Hound and Grey Worm among the many brave warriors to inspect the weapons and give their opinions to help him feel more assured. All of them were impressed.

"These are all really fucking good," the Hound said.

"We'll have a bigger chance to kill those ice bastards," Bronn said.

Gimli had seen plenty of axes well-crafted in Middle-Earth, but he had never seen axes like the ones Gendry made before. "Oh, yes! These will do. Are you sure no dwarves from Erebor or Moria taught you to make these?"

Gendry had to chuckle a bit. "I'm afraid not, Master Gimli, but thank you for the compliment."

"What compliment?" Gimli had to laugh. He couldn't stop laughing, even as Aragorn took him out of the workshop.

Legolas was impressed with the arrows made by Gendry. He took one and put it on his bow. It fitted just fine. Then he turned and fired it at the shooting range. He hit the perfect bullseye. "It's more powerful than it feels."

Then Podrick approached them and bowed before Jon. "Your Grace, my lady has requested for your presence for inspecting the defenses."

* * *

Jon followed Pod to Brienne outside of Winterfell. She showed him all of the defences were ready for battle. Jon was still worried about whether they would be enough, but he was impressed with how well they were positioned and how hard everyone worked on them. And he was impressed that the training all of those that could fight was going very well.

Then Jon saw a Gondor soldier on a riding horse galloping back towards to Winterfell. Though they were at a far distance, Jon could see the soldier on the horse was in some sort of pain. Jon, Aragorn, Gandalf, Samwell, Samwise and Frodo ran to him. Just before he reached them, he fell off the horse.

Samwell grabbed the horse to calm it down. The hobbits took the helmet. Everyone was shocked to see the poor soldier's face all scratched and bloody.

Frodo felt his pulse while Samwise checked for breathing. Both of them found nothing.

"He's dead," Frodo said.

"And we know who did it," Gandalf said. Then he turned to Jon. "The time is now, Your Grace."

Jon nodded. "Brienne. Podrick." Gather everyone – soldiers, advisors, the people – to the town."

Brienne bowed. "At once, Your Grace. Come, Podrick." She and her squire left to do their job.

"Put that soldier on the burning pyre," Gandalf told the hobbits.

"Did you know him, Aragorn?" Samwise asked, as he helped Frodo and the Gondor King lifted the dead soldier up.

"I didn't know his name," Aragorn confessed. "But I know that he was a very brave and loyal soldier." He gave the soldier a quick but appreciated send off before he and the hobbits joined everyone in the town.

* * *

It took Brienne and Podrick no more than ten minutes to gather everyone. Everyone was nervous and panicking. No one, not even the kings could quiet them down. Then a loud tap and a bright light from a wizard's staff made them be quiet and pay attention.

"Thank you, Gandalf." Then Jon turned to the crowd. "A Gondor scout has been killed by the White Walkers. That means they are getting closer to Winterfell. The battle starts now. King Eomer, you will take your Rohirrim and the Dothraki to keep an eye out for the White Walkers and let them know when they get closer to Winterfell. All those people that can't fight head to the crypts now. And the rest of you, join me on the battlefield. Best of luck to you all."

Eomer led the Rohirrim and the Dothraki ahead. Aragorn and Jon led all the remaining warriors to the battlefield while Sansa, Tyrion, Varys and the hobbits lead all those who could not fight into the crypts for safety. Before he left for the battlefield, Davos turned to the hobbits and asked them to look after Shireen and made sure no harm would ever come to her. They all promised, especially Pippin.


	12. White Walkers, Dragons and Wildfire

It had been more than five hours since the Rohirrim and the Dothraki were sent out to check on the Army of the Dead. No one standing outside Winterfell had seen them or heard anything from them. Not a sign. As if that wasn't making them worried and nervous enough, the dark night and the rough cold roaring wind was making them even more uncomfortable. The deep thick snow underneath the soldiers' boots or the horse's shoes wasn't helping them either. Despite all of the uncomfortable and uncertainty feelings, everyone was doing their very best to control their fear and keep their focus.

Then they saw some Dothraki and Rohirrim on their horses galloping out of the trees.

"They are here!" Eomer yelled. "White Walkers approaching!"

Everyone got even more nervous now. Some started to run back to Winterfell, but they were stopped by the spears of the Unsullied at the back.

"You are soldiers of Middle-Earth and Westeros!" Gandalf yelled. "No matter what comes through those trees, you will stand your ground!"

"Archers, catapults, ready!" Jon Snow ordered.

Every archer with Legolas and Bronn among them lit their arrowheads with the small fires close to them.

Out of the trees the White Walkers finally emerged. The Dothraki kept on riding away, while the Rohirrim looked behind and fired their arrows at the White Walkers as their horses rode on. It was successfully slowing them down.

"Release catapults!" Jon ordered.

The catapults each released a giant rock covered in wildfire heading towards the White Walkers.

"Archers, fire!" Jon ordered. The archers released their flaming arrows at the giant wildfire-covered rocks. The rocks got covered up in green roaring flames. After they landed on top of the Army of the Dead, they exploded. The Rohirrim and the Dothraki were well clear from the lines of explosions as the green flaming rocks covered up the whole Army of the Dead. Everyone watched with hope as the wildfire did its job of burning the monsters alive.

While the White Walkers and the wights were burning up, Gandalf kept an eye out for the Night King and his dragons. Neither he nor anyone else could find them. By the time all of the White Walkers were down on the ground, they were still nowhere in sight. He knew that the battle was not over until the Night King was killed.

Then one of the catapults got destroyed. Everyone looked to see it was one of the Night King's dragons. It was Drogon. He went to destroy the other two catapults with his blue fire.

"Fire at will!" Aragorn yelled.

Soldiers fired at will at Drogon, but he dodged the arrows and breathed blue fire on them.

Eomer galloped after Drogon, carrying his spear made out of Valyrian steel. He halted as he saw the dragon swoop down to burn more soldiers. Drogon spotted him and flew towards him.

Eomer knew he had only one shot at this. He waited as Drogon flew closer to him and was getting ready to fire blue fire at him. The Rohan King aimed his spear and threw it at the neck of the dragon. Drogon yelled in pain and crashed to ground as he died. This reminded Eomer when he killed that oliphaunt at the Battle of Pelennor Fields.

Legolas saw Viserion approaching him. When he saw the destroyed catapults, they gave him an idea. He climbed to the top of the rubble and waited for the moment to jump onto the dragon's back. He successfully managed to land on the back and tried to hold onto the horns as it flew up. Once it was flying upright again, he stood up and ran on the back to the back of the head. The elf armed his bow and his Valyrian steel arrow. He aimed at the head and released the arrow. Viserion roared in pain and headed to the ground. Legolas jumped off before the dragon crash-landed and landed next to Gimli, who had watched the whole thing.

"That still only counts as one!" his dwarf friend grumbled.

There was only Rhaegal left, but he was nothing a few Valyrian steel arrows couldn't finish off.

The ice dragons were killed and the White Walkers and the wights were still down on the ground, being burnt by green wildlife.

"Victory!" Theon Greyjoy cried. "We have victory!"

Though the warriors in Westeros cheered, the warriors from Middle-Earth knew it was not victory. The battle has barely begun and no one had found the Night King.

Then Gandalf heard footsteps approaching. Sounds he has wished he would never had to hear ever again. Then everyone saw the White Walkers and the Ice Dragons alive and rising up again, even with the wildfire still burning them. That could mean only one thing: the Night King was finally arriving.

Some trees were knocked down to the ground. Everyone saw emerging from the gap where the trees were was the Night King himself. But he wasn't alone; he was riding on something.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Jaime Lannister asked.

Gandalf couldn't believe what he was seeing. "A balrog!" It was worse than he feared. Not only was the rumor of the lost balrog true, but the Night King was riding on the top of the head. This balrog was not orange like the others; instead it was glowing blue with blue flames.

"What do we do, Gandalf?" Jon asked.

Gandalf studied the Night King and the Balrog as he tried to think. He knew the Night King needed to be killed whether he was still on top of the balrog or down on the ground. He finally had an idea. He turned to the armies. "Focus on the Night King!" he ordered. "I will deal with this balrog on my own!"

While Jon Snow ordered his armies to prepare for the Night King, Gandalf went to confront the balrog. "You shall not pass!"

The balrog created a blue flaming sword and it tried to strike Gandalf, but the wizard used his staff to create a white glowing shield around him. The shield was so hard that the balrog had to lean back. The Night King tried to hold onto his monster, but he couldn't and he fell off.

The warriors saw the Night King fall.

"He's down!" Jaime cried. "Let's get him!"

"No, Jaime, wait!" Aragorn yelled.

But Jaime was standing over the Night King. He tried to plunge his sword into the king's chest, but it didn't go in. It went right into a wildfire burning White Walker. As Jaime tried to pull the sword out, he got stabbed himself by more burning White Walkers.

Everyone was shocked as they saw Jaime Lannister fall to the ground and burnt alive in green flames. Some started to flee and cry out 'Retreat' and 'Fall back' among them.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn yelled. "Hold your ground!"

He managed to get most of the soldiers to stop and look at him.

"We cannot stop!" he told them. "We must persist or it will be the end of all things!"

"Aragorn is right!" Jon Snow yelled to them. "Come on!"

Everyone cheered as they followed both kings.


	13. The Crypts

"How they won yet?" Pippin couldn't control the fear he was shaking with. "Tell me they've won. Tell me right now!"

Merry shushed him. "Pippin, you need to calm down and be quiet!"

"How can I while our friends are out there fighting? What if those monsters find us in here?"

"They will find us in here if you don't lower your voice," Samwise snapped at him. "And everyone else here, including us, is just as scared as you are."

"We've just got to remain optimistic and hopeful, Pippin," Frodo said. "That's what Gandalf told us before he left. And that's what helped us win the war against Sauron."

"If only those two very simple things would work here," said a drunken Tyrion Lannister. "If only the people in Westeros were more like you guys from Middle-Earth, it would be a merrier and easier place. How we, the people of Westeros, envy you people from Middle-Earth."

"Hey, you got a problem, Lannister?" Samwise angrily stood up and charged for him, but his arm was grabbed. He saw it was his friend Frodo holding it.

"Sam, no! We have enough enemies as it is." Frodo remembered Gandalf telling him that this mission would be full of enemies and more than just the White Walkers.

Then Varys appeared and grabbed Tyrion. "Apologies on behalf of my friend, Master Samwise," he said. "He's had a little too much to drink. Everyone in Westeros is very lucky to have to you and your Middle-Earth friends here. And we are all very grateful for the good you've done for us every time you've been here."

As Varys took Tyrion away with him, Samwise finally sat back down with his hobbit friends and calmed down again.

"We've been given jobs from Gandalf to protect these people so let's just focus on them," Frodo said.

The hobbits continued to do their jobs. They did their best to control their fear as they heard more of the shouting going on above. They saw everyone else in the crypts was just as scared and worried as they were.

After twenty minutes of silence, Pippin sighed. "I don't know if I feel just as scared of these White Walkers as much as I was of the orcs, the Uruk-Hai, the Dunlendings, Easterlings, oliphants and that balrog we confronted back in Middle-Earth or if these guys are even worse."

"I know what you mean, Pippin," Merry said. "I feel the same."

"It doesn't matter because war is war," Samwise said. "Whether you're a new recruit or you're an experienced warrior, it's always scary and you risk your own life to save yourself and the people you love."

Then Shireen approached the hobbits. "Pippin, if we don't get out of this alive, I just want to say thank you for all you and your friends have done since you first came here."

"Thank you, Shireen," Pippin said. "I'm sure we'll get out of this war alive and happily, just like we did with the war with Sauron."

"But if we don't make it out of this war alive, Shireen," Merry said, "I just wanted to say it was an absolute pleasure to fighting for you and your friends. Even if we made things much worse."

"That's not true, Samwise," Sansa said as she and Arya approached the hobbits. They sat down next to them.

"We wouldn't even be alive right here right now if you weren't for what you and your Middle-Earth friends did," Sansa continued.

"Certainly, all of those that died before us wouldn't have made the difference you guys made," Arya said.

Then Missandei approached and sat next to them. "Many of our friends and foes did their very best. They used their brains, their hearts and their souls to help everyone in the Seven Kingdoms, but they didn't have what you guys have."

"What, Missandei?" Frodo asked.

"Your belief in goodness and your willingness to fight for it."

"Well, we're just doing all we can to deliver the good we can," Samwise said. "We're doing no more than you are or your deceased friends and foes did."

Then a woman screamed her head off. The hobbits, Sansa and Arya ran to her. As she continued to scream her head off, she pointed. They saw she was pointing at a young boy no older than seven with a sword through his head.

"My son!" the woman yelled. "My son is dead!"

Then the dead boy's body fell forward and everyone saw a White Walker behind it.

"They're here!" Pippin cried.

Then more holes were being made by everywhere in the crypts and out appeared White Walkers.

"Sansa, get everyone out now!" Merry yelled, as he killed the White Walker close to him.

"Everyone, head to the doors!" Sansa yelled.

The hobbits and Tyrion, who was a bit more sober than before, fought the White Walkers, giving Sansa, Arya and Missandei to lead the people to the doors of the crypts. Sansa saw Varys was wheeling her brother Bran in his wheelchair, but they were the last at the back of the queue and the White Walkers were catching up to them.

"Varys! Bran! Behind you!" she yelled.

Varys turned around and saw the White Walkers catching up to them. Varys tried to run, but he couldn't escape the blades of the enemies. Neither could Bran.

"Bran! No!" Sansa screamed as she watched her brother get killed by the White Walkers. "No! No!"

She started to run to him, but she was held back by Tyrion, Missandei and the hobbits.

"Sansa, Bran's dead," Tyrion said. "There's nothing we can do for him now."

"No! No!" Sansa wailed.

"If you go there, you'll only join him in death," Merry said. "Everyone here needs you."

Still upset over her brother's death, Sansa took the hobbit's advice and rejoined everyone to the doors. No one could get the doors opened quickly and the White Walkers were catching up to them. Then the doors started to break down but it came from the other side.

"Gimli!" the hobbits cried.

"What are you waiting for, supper?" the Middle-Earth dwarf said. "Come on! Get out!"

As the people ran out of the crypts, Gimli went to help the hobbits and Tyrion fight the White Walkers.

"How did you know we needed help, Gimli?" Merry asked.

"Gandalf," Gimli said, as he whacked a few White Walkers down. "He saw some of these monsters heading to here so he ordered a volunteer to help you guys out."

"And you volunteer yourself?" Tyrion asked. "Pleasure to be working side by side with another dwarf."

After checking all of the living was out of the crypts, the hobbits and the dwarves joined them.

"Shouldn't we try to block the White Walkers in?" Pippin asked.

"They're only break free through it," Tyrion said.

"The only way this ends is if we kill the Night King," Gimli said. "But everyone's having a tough time getting close to him."


	14. The End of Winter

Those who escaped the crypts saw that Gimli was not wrong. Everyone was trying to get to the Night King and kill him, but the Army of the Dead and the Ice Dragons kept stopping them from achieving it.

Samwise gasped. "Look! A balrog!"

Everyone look at where he looked and saw he was right. This balrog was exactly like the one they encountered in Moria with the exception of it being blue instead of orange. The hobbits thought that meant this one was a recruit of the Night King's Army of the Dead. They saw Gandalf was busy fighting it to keep it distracted and away from the armies from Middle-Earth and Westeros fighting the Army of the Dead.

"Gimli, you said, 'The sooner the Night King dies, the quicker this nightmare will be over', right?" Arya said.

"Aye, that's exactly what I said, lassie," the Middle-Earth dwarf said.

"So how do we do that?" Pippin asked.

"Our jobs are to protect these vulnerable people at all costs, Pip," Merry said.

"Well, good luck," Arya said, before she ran off to join the battle.

"Where are you going, Arya?" Sansa called. "Get back here!" She went off to grab her, but Tyrion and the hobbits stopped her again.

"These people need you here, Sansa," Frodo said.

"I just lost my brother!" Sansa wailed. "I lost most of my family! I only have Arya and Jon left! I can't lose them!"

"If you go out there unharmed," Tyrion said, "you will not only be responsible for the death of yourself or the remains of your family, but everyone out here. We must get these people who can't fight as far away from the enemies as we can."

"And any help you can give me, I'd be grateful!"

Everyone turned to see Gimli hitting every White Walker he could with his axe.

"Sansa, take two hobbits, Shireen and Missandei to help you get the people to safety," Tyrion ordered. "The other two will come with me to help Gimli."

"Frodo, Samwise, come with us," Sansa said.

As she, Missandei, Shireen, Frodo and Samwise led the unarmed people to safety, Tyrion, Merry and Pippin ran to help Gimli fight the Army of the Dead.

* * *

After the hobbits and the dwarves bought Sansa, her hobbits and the vulnerable people enough time to run away, two more wights confronted them. Tyrion recognised them. So did Gimli.

"Are these your siblings, Tyrion?" Gimli asked.

Tyrion looked at them and saw they really were his siblings Jaime and Cersei. They drew out their weapons.

"My siblings are dead," Tyrion said. "They were killed by the Army of the Dead and recruited them." He saw his siblings charged for him and he along with Gimli and the hobbits engaged. Despite the cruelty his family had shown him all his life, he always knew deep down he still loved them. And he felt that he was sadly missing them even as he fought their wight bodies.

* * *

The Hound was facing his brother the Mountain.

"You may be dead, brother, you are still fucking annoying!" the Hound roared. "Why can't you just fucking die?"

But the Mountain, still stubborn even when dead, kept on attacking. He knocked his younger brother down and was about to strike him down with his sword. Then a sword went through his neck and his head fell off.

The Hound looked ahead to see it was Aragorn that stood behind the headless Mountain. "Thanks."

"On your feet, Clegane. We need you." Aragorn helped him up and they charged for more White Walkers.

* * *

Bronn and Jorah were busy enough without Theon and Yara Greyjoy bringing more White Walkers to them.

"As if we don't have enough fucking monsters to deal with," Bronn moaned.

"It's not our fault, Bronn!" Theon snapped back.

Then a wight approached them. It was their Uncle Euron. Even though he was dead, he was still a nasty and ruthless fighter. Yara tried to fight all she could, but her ever-strong uncle stabbed her in the neck.

"NO!" Theon yelled, as he watched his sister fall to the ground. As he tearfully mourned her, he charged angrily for his evil uncle. Bronn and Jorah did all they could to stop him, but he still charged. He tried to strike Euron down, but he got sliced into two himself.

Then Euron and more wights and White Walkers came for Bronn and Jorah, but the Unsullied and the Rohirrim rescued them. The strong former king still stood and started attacking them again, but a few arrows went through his throat and he fell down.

Everyone looked to see who fired the arrows at Euron.

"Thanks, Pointy Ears," Bronn said.

Legolas smiled. "No problem, Big Teeth."

They laughed quickly before they continued to fight more White Walkers.

* * *

Arya fought as many White Walkers and wights as she could. She saw that the closet to the Night King was her cousin Jon Snow. After fighting a few more dead soldiers, he approached the king and started to engage in a fight with the king himself.

Knowing that he would struggle immediately, Arya ran off to help him. She had to fight a few White Walkers as she made her way to help Jon. She fought them off as best as she could, but they were too much. Luckily, she had help from Lyanna Mormont and her army. She was soon able to reach Jon.

But by the time Ayra reached Jon and was ready to help him, she was too late. Her cousin was struck through the chest by the Night King himself.

"NO!" she cried.

She ran to Jon as he collapsed. She saw the sword cut in his chest was very deep.

"Arya, get away from here!" Jon struggled to breathe as he said those words.

Arya started to cry. "I can't leave you!"

Then she was pushed away by her cousin. She saw the Night King stabbed his sword into Jon's chest again. Feeling guilty that Jon took the stabbing for something that was meant for her, she grabbed her dagger and charged for the Night King.

Arya was getting ready for striking him down, but he quickly turned around and whacked her dagger out of the hand with his sword. She saw where it was. She tried to get up to go and get it, but the Night King knocked her down again. He stamped on her chest so she couldn't get up and was about to strike her down like he did with Jon, but his sword met up with another.

Both Arya and the night King saw that other sword belonged to Eowyn of Rohan.

"Go!" Ewoyn told Arya.

While the Lady of Rohan dealt with the Night King, Arya got up to retrieve her dagger.

* * *

Eowyn continued to fight the Night King as best as she could, but she was struggling. She managed to hold the king's sword down, but he used his free hand to get out a second sword. Eowyn knew she didn't stand a chance against two swords. The Night King was about to strike her down with his second sword, but another sword blocked that sword. The sword belonged to Brienne of Tarth.

Eowyn and Brienne did their best to fight the Night King, but he was too powerful. He knocked Brienne's sword down and knocked her down. He tried to strike Eowyn down with both his swords, but she managed to block both of them with her sword. She did all she could to hold the Night King's swords away from her, but she was struggling. She had to close her eyes as she prepared herself for death. Then her sword felt loose. She opened her eyes and saw both of the Night King's two swords were on the snowy ground. She looked at the Night King and saw a dagger made out of Valyrian steel through his chest. Then he shattered into nothing, revealing Arya.

"Thanks for the assistance," she said to Eowyn and Brienne, as she panted.


	15. The Rise of Spring

The remaining warriors of Middle-Earth and Westeros couldn't believe their eyes as they witnessed the Army of the Dead finally stopped moving. The White Walkers exploded into thin air and the wights collapsed to the ground. Then the ice dragons finally flew no more and crashed landed onto the ground. And much to Gandalf's relief, the balrog no longer had its blue flames and it fell down dead like the Balrog of Morgoth.

"Victory! We have victory!" Eomer cried.

Everyone cheered, feeling proud of their victory against the dead. Then Sansa, Missandei, Shireen, Frodo, Samwise and the people they supported came back from the forest. The warriors were grateful to see their families and friends still alive and unhurt.

Grey Worm was very relieved to see Missandei, the woman he loved so much, in one piece. They embraced and kissed.

Davos was beyond joy once again to see Shireen alive and safe. She was just as happy to see that he survived what might have been the deadliest battle ever in the history of Westeros.

Sansa was delighted to see her sister Arya alive and well, but deeply devastated when she discovered that King Jon Snow was dead. They hugged each other and cried their eyes out as they mourned for their cousin Jon and their brother Bran.

Then Aragorn approached them. "I am so sorry for your loss, Lady Starks," he said, "but there is still so much to do. Gandalf will tell us about it now."

Still feeling devastated over the lost of their family, the Stark sisters followed him and everyone else to gather around Gandalf.

"You have all fought very well," the wizard said. "The evil force has been completely destroyed. Westeros, Middle-Earth and everywhere are now safe from it. But we still have so much to do before we celebrate our victory. We must gather all of the dead bodies – both allies and enemies. We must give them a well-earned send-off. Then we must decide the future monarch of the Seven Kingdoms. The sooner we start, the better so let us begin."

Everyone got to work picking up all the dead bodies.

* * *

Among the dead not turned into wights were Lady Lyanna Mormont, Lord Beric Dondarrion, Theon and Yara Greyjoy, Jorah Mormont, Eddison Tollett and the Hound. While everyone else was gathering the dead and getting them ready for their pyres, Samwell, Samwise and Frodo were very busy checking who was still alive or dead and treating the wounded as best as they could.

All three of them did all they could for King Jon Snow, but their friend was finally dead. Gandalf used all of his healing powers to help Jon, but he was no more successful than the three healers.

"Gandalf, you brought him back to life before," Sansa said tearfully. "You can do it again. You must!"

"Not this time, I fear, Sansa." The wizard tried one last time and sadly had to accept that Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen, was dead.

Then Pippin arrived. "Everyone that's dead is on their pyres. We're ready when you all are."

"Leave room for one, Peregrin Took," Gandalf said. Then he turned to Sansa, Arya and Samwell. "I am sorry for this. I will leave you to say your last farewells to him. Come, hobbits."

Gandalf and the hobbits left Samwell and the Stark sisters with Jon Snow.

Samwell approached him first. "Jon, you were the best friend I ever had and could ever ask for. You believed in me when no one else did. You were more my family than the entire Tarly family together. It was great knowing you, helping you and fighting with you. I wish you the best of luck in the next life. Farewell, Jon." With tears falling out of his eyes, he got up and walked away.

Then it was Sansa's turn. "I don't care that you are Aegon Targaryen and you are our cousin. To Arya and me, you are Jon Snow and our brother. I always viewed you as such and I always will. Godspeed, Jon." She tearfully kissed him on the forehead and walked away.

Last but not least, it was Arya's turn. "Jon, like Sansa, you were always my brother and I really loved every second being with you. I will miss you. Goodbye." She tearfully held his hands one last time before Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli arrived to carry Jon's body to his pyre.

Aragorn, Legolas and Samwell carried the body while Gimli tried to comfort the Stark sisters.

"You're both being very brave lassies," the Middle-Earth dwarf said.

* * *

After Jon was loaded onto his pyre, Sansa went to it as she carried a flaming torch. Many others, including Tyrion, Arya, Brienne, Podrick, Bronn, Davos, Shireen, Samwell, Gendry, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir and the hobbits, had flaming torches and stood by the pyres holding many of their beloved family and friends.

"We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters," Sansa said. "To our fathers and mothers. To our friends. Our fellow men and women from both Westeros and Middle-Earth. All that had set aside their differences... to fight together... and die together so that others might live. Everyone from both our lands owes them a debt that can never be repaid. It is our duty and our honour to keep them alive in memory for those who come after us and those who come after them for as long as men draw breath. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men. And we shall never see their like again." She turned to the corpses on the pyres. "Godspeed to you all and thank you for all you have done." She lit the pyre closest to her and watched her cousin Jon Snow disappear in flames.

Everyone carrying a torch lit the pyres and watched all the brave warriors vanish into flames.

After an hour of watching their deceased family members and friends become hot ash, it was time to move on. Gandalf told the hobbits to make their famously delicious meals for the starving people while he took all the remaining important people of Westeros to meet in the council room in Winterfell, along with Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn and Faramir.


	16. Choosing the Next Monarch

Everyone took their seats in the Winterfell council room. The people from Westeros sat in the left-hand ones while the people from Middle-Earth sat on the right-hand ones. Gandalf was the only one that didn't sit down as he went into the middle of the chairs.

"I know this is a very unsettling time and we have lost many of our beloved families and friends," the wizard said, "but the sooner we sort out the future monarch of the Seven Kingdoms, the sooner they will get repaired. Does anyone want to say anything before we start?"

"Yeah, I have something I want to say." Bronn stood up from his chair. "I know you lot from Middle-Earth have just helped us win a great war against those evil bastard monsters and I'm just as grateful as any fucker here, but how is sorting out the new monarch of the Seven Kingdoms any of this your fucking business? And how do you have the authority to call this meeting?"

Sansa stood up. "They came at my request. I didn't ask them to come here just to help us defeat the Night King and the Army of the Dead. I asked them to help us keep an eye on Queen Daenerys and help us choose the next monarch of Westeros. While most people here couldn't put their differences aside or swallow their pride to fight the Army of the Dead, our friends from Middle-Earth did all of those things while they fought the War of the Ring. I wouldn't have invited if they couldn't."

"How do we know they're not part of your ploy to help you become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?" Bronn demanded.

"If we thought that, Ser Bronn," Gandalf said, "we would not have come to help her or every lives in these kingdoms."

"Everyone from the Seven Kingdoms owe all of their gratitude to these good people of Middle-Earth," Sansa said. "And because of their good and generous deeds, I and House Stark will always be an ally to them, even if the next monarch of the Seven Kingdoms will not."

"And the whole of Middle-Earth will always be in an ally to House Stark," Gandalf said, "whoever the new ruler will be. That is the only thing I ask all of you to consider while you choose the next monarch."

The wizard sat down with his Middle-Earth friends while he let the Westeros people make the tough decision of choosing the monarch.

"Let's not forget we do have a princess here," Davos said. "Princess Shireen."

"I know I'm a princess, Ser Davos, but I don't want to be one anymore and I don't want to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I just want to live with you and help people as much as I can."

"You could help people by being a good queen," the Onion Knight said. "You could use your power for good."

"And what if she becomes like her evil father?" Bronn said.

"Those evil deeds were all because of Melisandre," Davos said. "She was the one who manipulated our king to do –"

"Our king?" Bronn scoffed. "You still call that miserable bastard our king when he let himself be manipulated by that bitch in the first time? If you miss him so much, how would you and his hideous daughter like to join him?"

Legolas decided to get up and arm his bow, but Aragorn stopped him.

"Sit down, Legolas," the King of Gondor said to his elf friend in Elvish. "We only intervene when we need to."

The elf sat down and saw that Sansa managed to calm Bronn, Davos and Shireen down.

"Well, I'm not voting for either of you two," Bronn said to Shireen and Davos as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, neither of us wants to be rulers of the Seven Kingdoms!" Shireen snapped back at him.

"Everyone, let's not get too heated," Tyrion said. "Let's just focus on who should be the new monarch in this room, not the dead ones that should have been."

Everyone continued to talk about who they thought would be the best ruler of the kingdom. Many thought Tyrion would be a great king after all the good he had done and how smart he was, but he felt that he had to declined as he believed he would be a better advisor than a ruler.

Though he was a bastard, Gendry was still a Baratheon and had a claim to be ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. He declined as well because he just wanted to spend time with Arya whom he loved. She didn't want to be ruler either; she wanted to explore the rest of the world.

No one wanted to choose Bronn for king after his arrogant and threatening performance just now. Samwell didn't feel up to it and neither did Brienne or her squire Podrick. Not even Grey Worm or Missandei were interested in it. That left Sansa.

After a few more moments of discussing and finally a nod from everyone in unison, Tyrion approached the Middle-Earth people, who looked very anxious.

"Gandalf, Lords and Ladies of Middle-Earth, we have made an unanimous decision," the Lannister dwarf said.

"Who is the new monarch?" Gimli asked nervously. "Who is –" He got pulled back by Aragorn.

"Let the people of Westeros speak for themselves," he told the Middle-Earth dwarf. Then he turned to the Lannister dwarf. "Speak, Lord Lannister."

Tyrion cleared "The new monarch is…"

* * *

Pippin tried to take a bite of an apple, but it got taken away. By Samwise.

"I'm hungry, Sam," Pippin protested.

"We all are, Pippin," Samwise said. "So are these poor people here. We have to make sure each and every one of them are fed before we can have any scraps for ourselves."

The hobbits had been cooking food the ways they would in the Shire and serving it to everyone in the Winterfell courtyard. They had been at it since Gandalf took the important people to discuss the next monarch on the Seven Kingdoms, which was four hours ago. They had been hard at work without a break or bite to eat, but they kept it up.

"Look, Gandalf's coming back," Frodo said.

The hobbits saw that he was right. They saw Gandalf and the important people of Westeros and Middle-Earth coming out of the castle. They along with everyone gathered around.

"Good people of Westeros, we have finally chosen a future monarch for the Seven Kingdoms," the wizard said. "Lord Lannister will have the privilege to tell you."

Tyrion approached them. "We have discussed long and hard of this matter and we find the best choice to rule the Seven Kingdoms is… Lady Sansa Stark."

No one cheered, but Sansa didn't expect any. She expected a few jeers and boos, which she got."

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Tyrion said. "She's a woman and she had spent time with Joffery, but she didn't enjoy a single second with him. She suffered him, but endured him as well House Bolton."

That got to the people of Westeros. They started to show more respect to her.

"And if it wasn't for her, the North would still be under the rule of House Bolton," Tyrion continued. "And if it wasn't for her, none of our Middle-Earth friends would have come to help defeat the White Walkers or Daenerys."

The people of Westeros started to quickly change their minds and started to approve of Sansa's heroic achievements.

"That is why we believe Lady Stark deserves to be the next monarch of the Seven Kingdoms," Tyrion continued. "What do you say?"  
This time the peoples from both Westeros and Middle-Earth cheered and applauded her. Despite all of this, Sansa didn't feel like she deserved to be ruler of the Seven Kingdoms after all the bad things she did as well as the good things.


	17. The Coronation and the New Council

Sansa still didn't feel any more relaxed the next day as Arya, Shireen and Eowyn helped dress her into her dark blue gown and black robes in her solar.

She inspected herself in the mirror. Despite looking very beautiful for her royal coronation, she still didn't feel any better. All she knew was that she was very nervous and very worried about letting the Seven Kingdoms down. She took a deep sigh. "I'm not sure if I can do this," she said to her friends. "I'm not sure if I can rule one kingdom, let alone seven. I'm worried if I'll start more wars than secure peace. I'm worried if I'll be worst than Joffrey or Cersei or –"

"Relax, Sansa," Arya said. "You'll be fine. Better you be queen than me."

"And me," Shireen said.

Sansa knew both of them meant well by that, but she still couldn't say something.

"May I say something, my lady?" Eowyn asked.

Sansa turned to face her. "Please do, Lady Eowyn."

"We folks from Middle-Earth could have turned down your request for assistance," Eowyn said. "We could have just left you to struggle to fight those monsters and die. The only reason Gandalf summoned us to help Westeros because he believes in you and your family. If anyone else from here asked for our assistance, we might not have come. House Stark is the only house in Westeros we trust and believe in. We believe in you, Lady Stark. And your sister."

"And I believe in House Stark too," Shireen said.

Ayra really liked that and Sansa started to feel a bit more comfortable. Then the solar door opened and Brienne and Podrick came in.

"It's time, my lady," Brienne said.

"We're coming." Doing all she could to not let her nervousness get to her, Sansa followed Brienne, Podrick and Eowyn out of the solar, with Ayra and Shireen carrying the end of her long robes.

* * *

They arrived in the Winterfell courtyard where everyone was stood to witness this historic moment in the Seven Kingdoms. Though no one was booing or throwing rotten food at her or giving her any disapproving looks, Sansa still didn't feel any calmer and was worried someone would attack her, despite having the whole of Middle-Earth to support her.

She approached the middle of the courtyard where Gandalf stood with Gimli holding a cushion with the crown that he took from Cersei in King's Landing before the Army of the Dead killed her and destroyed the city.

"We are gathered here today to witness the future monarch of the Seven Kingdoms," Gandalf said. "Lady Sansa of the House Stark of Winterfell, do you swear to fulfil the oath of serving the people of the Seven Kingdoms, to put their needs before yours and do everything in your power to secure peace among them?"

"I swear," Sansa said.

"Then kneel."

As Sansa knelt, Gandalf took the crown from Gimli and placed it on Sansa's head. "Now, come the days of the queens. May they be blessed." Then he turned to the crowd. "Behold Sansa of the House Stark, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms."

Everyone from Westeros and Middle-Earth cheered their heads off and applauded.

Sansa started to feel more relaxed now that she was crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and people were approving of her. "This day does not belong to one woman. Nor does it belong to just the Seven Kingdoms. It belongs to the Seven Kingdoms and its allies. Thank you all very much for coming and showing your support."

Everyone cheered again.

"Now, I have some quick business to attend to," Sansa said. "We shall start the celebrations soon."

Sansa went back to the castle, followed by the important peoples of Westeros and Middle-Earth.

The hobbits were left behind with the rest of the people.

"So what do we do now?" Pippin asked.

"I think it's time to start the food for Sansa's Coronation Party," Frodo said.

"Well, I just had afternoon tea," Pippin said, "but I suppose I could have dinner."

"It's not for us to eat," Merry told him. "It's for us to cook for these people that serve their new queen."

"But I'm still tired and hungry from last night," Pippin moaned. "I don't feel like doing it."

"We have to for the sake of our new allies, Pip," Merry told him. "Besides, these are Gandalf's orders."

"And judging by the looks of these people," Samwise said, "the sooner we start the better. Come on."

The hobbits got to work.

* * *

In the Winterfell council room, everyone rose from their chairs when Sansa did.

"There are two duties I feel I must do for my first two acts as queen," she said. "The first is to arrange my new council. The other is sign a peace agreement with our friends from Middle-Earth."

"I shall arrange the documents for our peace agreement while you arrange your council," Gandalf said.

Sansa approached the important people of Westeros and started to sort out her council. She started with Tyrion Lannister her Hand of the Queen to say thank you for all of his kindness and support he gave her while she was Joffrey's prisoner in King's Landing.

Then for his kindness and support for her dead cousin Jon Snow and his knowledge and experience of sailing, Sansa made Davos Seaworth her Master of Ships. She even made Shireen his first assistant.

For his knowledge and experience of a lot of things and all he did for her dead cousin Jon Snow like Davos, Sansa made Samwell Tarly her Grand Maester.

For all she did for them since she met them, Sansa made Brienne Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Both she and her squire Podrick were deeply honoured when they were awarded a knighthood.

Sansa made Grey Worm her Master of War for his excellent leadership skills in war and she made Missandei her Master of Laws for her excellent negotiation skills.

Finally, Sansa needed a Master of Coin. There was only Bronn so she had no choice but to give it to him.

After the council was sorted out, they bowed to her. "Hail, Queen Sansa. May long she reign."

"May long she reign indeed."

Sansa and her council turned to face Gandalf and his Middle-Earth friends applauding. Then the wizard approached her and handed on of the paper for her to sign for their peace alliance. She and her council took turns to reading the paper and they all liked the arrangements the Middle-Earth people were willing to make and what the Seven Kingdoms had to offer in return. She signed the paper before she gave it to Aragorn and Eomer to sign for Men, Gimli for Dwarves, Legolas for the remaining of the Elves and Gandalf signed on behalf of the Hobbits. Sansa and her council were worried when he didn't sign for the Wizards.

"I am not signing for the Wizards," Gandalf said, "because I am the last one in Middle-Earth and I will soon have to depart. But this does not mean I will not support you while I still live, Your Grace."

Sansa and her council felt relieved.

"Well, now that's all done," Tyrion said, "can we go and join in the celebrations? All these battles and arrangements have made me very thirsty."

They all went out back into the courtyard and the coronation celebrations.

The hobbits' cooking was as much as a success as it was last night. Most people enjoyed dancing to lively music, while those that did not dance were enjoying drinking a lot of red wine and ale. Tyrion, Bronn, Gimli and Legolas were having a drinking game to see who could drink the most and stand up the last. Gimli was the first to unconscious, followed by Bronn and finally Tyrion leaving Legolas standing up.

"Game over," he said, just like when he won that drinking game against Gimli back in Rohan after the Battle of Helm's Deep.

Among the many good things that were happening tonight, the one thing everyone really loved was Gandalf's fireworks display. A lot of people in Westeros had seen plenty of fireworks, but nothing like ones from the Middle-Earth wizard. They all were very impressed with every one that went off, but none more so as the giant dragon firework rocket. It was the same model as the one at Bilbo Baggins's 111th birthday. Gandalf was pleased that it really blew them away and that Merry and Pippin didn't ruin it like they did the last time.


	18. Farewells

It was late morning when Queen Sansa, her small council, Arya and Gendry rode on their horses with Gandalf and the important people of Middle-Earth riding on their horses. The citizens of Westeros and the Gondor and Rohan armies walked beside them. They were heading to the harbour in the North.

When they reached it, the Westeros citizens laid their eyes on the ships in the Gondor and Rohan navy fleets. Everyone had to admit that they had never seen a single ship so vast, so beautiful and so powerful like them. Even Davos, the experienced sailor he was and the new Master of Ships, had to admit he had never seen anything like those from the Middle-Earth fleets and had to confess they were unique.

Sansa and her council got off their horses and approached before Gandalf and his Middle-Earth friends.

"I can't express enough how grateful I and the Seven Kingdoms are to you for all to come and risk your lives to save us from not just one war but from a lot of wars," the queen said. "We would all be dead if it wasn't for you."

Gandalf smiled. "It was an absolute pleasure, Your Grace."

"Thank you for answering my call for aid, Gandalf." After he bowed to her, she bowed back and then approached Kings Aragorn and Eomer. "Your Majesties, thank you for risking your lives and the lives of your army to help us. We are very grateful to all of you and to all those who have died for us. We shall never forget their bravery. And thank you for being new allies for the Seven Kingdoms." She bowed to them.

"It is really wonderful to make new allies and friends for us too, Your Grace." Aragorn bowed to her.

"The Men of Middle-Earth shall always support you and Westeros," Eomer said. Then he bowed to her as well.

Then Sansa thanked Legolas, Gimli, Faramir and Eowyn for their bravery and they bowed to her.

"The Elves of Middle-Earth are at your service, Your Grace," Legolas told her.

"So are the Dwarves," Gimli said.

Sansa smiled. "Thank you." Then she approached the hobbits. "Thank you for your bravery, Master Hobbits. And your amazing medicine and your lovely Shire food. Westeros shall look very forward to do business with you and your hobbit family and friends."

The hobbits smiled and bowed.

Sansa's small council all approached their Middle-Earth leaders and warriors and thanked them for their bravery and their fun times.

Shireen hugged her friend Pippin. "Thank you once again, Pippin, for everything you and your friends have done."

"It was a pleasure, Shireen," the hobbit said. "Hope to see you again soon. And good luck to your new job at being the Assistant Master of Ships." Then he turned to Davos. "And good luck to you too, Lord Davos."

Davos smiled. "Good luck to you too, young hobbits."

"The wind is right now," Gandalf said. "It is time to board and sail for Middle-Earth now." As everyone from Middle-Earth started to board on the ships, he turned to Sansa and gave her one last smile and wave. "Farewell, Queen Sansa of the Seven Kingdoms."

Sansa smiled and waved back. "Good luck, Gandalf the White." Then she saw Arya and Gendry approaching her.

"It's time Gendry and I were off as well, Your Grace," her sister told her.

Sansa bent down and hugged her. "You promise me you will be safe, Arya?"

"I promise, Sansa," Arya said.

Then the queen turned to Gendry. "You make sure she stays out of trouble and she behaves herself, Ser Gendry?"

Arya quietly chuckled at that.

Gendry bowed. "I promise, Your Grace."

"Good luck to the both of you," Sansa said to them, as they joined their small crew of their own small ship.

* * *

Queen Sansa, her small council and the citizens of Westeros waved and cheered as they watched their new friends and allies sail back Middle-Earth. Everyone on the ships waved back to them.

Sansa saw Arya and Gendry on their ship sailing to explore the unknown parts of the world. They waved to her and she waved back to them. She kept her eyes on their ships and the Gondor and Rohan fleets until they sailed out of sight.

Sansa turned to her council and people. "Let's go home and start rearranging the Seven Kingdoms, shall we?"

"As you wish, your Grace," Tyrion said.

They got onto their horses and rode back to Winterfell.

"My Lord Hand, tell me my schedule for today," Sansa ordered.

"The first thing is to try to let arrange a place to let the wildings live in the Seven Kingdoms," Tyrion said. "Then you must choose who becomes lord or lady of the kingdoms while you rule them all. Then after that…"

As Sansa, her council and the citizens headed back to Winterfell, the sun grew warmer and brighter. War had ended and peace had arrived. Winter had ended and spring had arrived.

**THE END**

* * *

Written by **Bobby South**

Middle-Earth characters created by **J. R. R. Tolkien**

A Song of Ice and Fire characters created by **George R. R. Martin**


End file.
